BéSaLa
by pgranger
Summary: Nadie creía que Harry Potter se podía enamorar de su mejor amiga ni él mismo, pero sin darse cuenta, poco a poco se fue enamorando de ella, y tiene que hablar pronto o la perderá!
1. Algo Te Atrae

**Hola! Bueno, aquí les traigo otro songfic, talvez algunos de ustedes ya lo leyeron en el foro de warner, pero si no, pues aquí est�! **

**Me basé en la canción de la famosa caricatura de Disney: La sirenita, la canción es de la escena más romántica (a mi parecer) de la película, se llama BÉSALA, en la caricatura la canta el cangrejo Sebastián :p... **

**Bueno sin nada más que agregar, aparte de recordarles que todos los personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling...**

**Espero que lo disfruten!**

**BÉSALA**

_Hogwarts, el colegio de magia y hechicería_, era reconocido por los grandes magos que de ahí salían graduados, haciéndolo uno de los mejores colegios de toda Europa, y él podría asegurar que del mundo entero.

Dumbledore era uno de los mejores ejemplos, y ahora era director de una de las generaciones más importantes. Hacía más de 50 años había sido profesor de Tom Riddle, uno de los magos más extraordinarios de su época, pero que llegó a dirigir su gran conocimiento mágico a la ruina de su mundo, causando pánico entre los magos y logrando deshacerse de muchos de ellos. Y ahora, Dumbledore, era director de otro mago reconocido, famoso en todo el mundo mágico por una hazaña que nadie creyó que pudiera llegar a realizarse. Con apenas un año de edad, habiendo perdido, minutos antes, a sus padres, Harry Potter logró sobrevivir a una de las peores maldiciones imperdonables y acabó, por un tiempo, con la presencia del Innombrable. Tom Riddle. Voldemort.

Dumbledore había intentado protegerlo desde que lo había dejado en casa de sus tíos muggles; su única familia; poniéndole guardias día y noche, y esperando el momento en que regresaría al mundo mágico.

Harry tan sólo tenía 11 años cuando conoció a los que serían sus mejores amigos: un chico pelirrojo bastante nervioso, pero muy divertido, Ronald Bilius Weasley, y una chica de cabello castaño bastante enmarañado, con un aspecto de superioridad que al principio los hacía irritarse con facilidad, Hermione Jane Granger. Conforme fue pasando el tiempo Harry y sus amigos se volvieron bastante conocidos entre todo el colegio, no sólo por ser inseparables, también por sus incontables aventuras que iniciaron desde su primer año. Desde el momento en que lograron combatir al Trol que intentaba acabar con Hermione, se dio cuenta que serían inseparables, y al finalizar ese curso agradeció saber que siempre contaría con ellos, pues le habían demostrado que arriesgarían su vida por él.

En su segundo año las cosas no se facilitaron, con el curso ya empezado comenzaron a suceder diferentes cosas, que lo llegaron a señalar como un mago temible, una especie de asesino, pero, a pesar de que todo señalaba que él era el culpable, sus amigos permanecieron a su lado, no dudaron de él y lo apoyaron en todo momento, hasta lograr descubrir quien estaba causando todas esas víctimas.

Y podría seguir recordando sus aventuras, pero, seguramente, la noche no le alcanzaría para revivir todas en su mente, podría jurar que, en el tiempo que había estado en el colegio, había vivido muchas cosas más que cualquier otro mago que él conociera, pero agradecía el haber contado con sus amigos.

Sólo había una ocasión en la que él no había contado con ellos, una sola "aventura" que había tenido que vivir solo. Su cuarto curso había sido uno de los más complicados, y sabía que, si no hubiera contado con la ayuda de su mejor amiga, habría sido más difícil, pues un malentendido había ocasionado que su mejor amigo dudara de él. Esa era la diferencia que había entre sus dos amigos, ella era más analítica, y él un poco testarudo.

– ¡ey, Harry¿Te dignarás a hacernos caso algún día! –

Harry volteó a sus lados, se había perdido en sus recuerdos y había olvidado que tenía compañía. Estaba con sus compañeros de dormitorio, arreglando sus cosas para después celebrar su último banquete como alumnos de Hogwarts

– lo siento¿de qué hablaban? – preguntó bastante confundido.

Ron y Seamus soltaron unas risitas burlescas mientras observaban cómo Harry se rascaba la nuca confundido – bien podríamos haberte echado una maldición y tú ni cuenta te habrías dado – le dijo Ron con una sonrisa divertida.

– lo siento, en verdad – se disculpó bastante apenado. Y si hubiera sido la primera vez que eso le pasaba no se preocuparía, pero, últimamente, le había sucedido en tantas ocasiones que ya ni disculparse le servía.

– está bien, no importa – le dijo Dean con calma – sólo hablábamos de nuestros planes después de graduarnos –

Harry los observó preocupado, y no era que no tuviera planes, los tenía, pero...

– vamos, Harry, no te preocupes por eso – le dijo Ron con calma mientras se acercaba a él – sabes que papá ya se encargó de todo y te ha conseguido un buen puesto de afanador en el ministerio y ha conseguido convencer al espíritu que vive en la casa de que te deje dormir con él! – le dijo fingiendo tono serio, pero al ver la mirada preocupada de Harry no pudo evitar reírse, recibiendo como respuesta un fuerte almohadazo que lo hizo caer de espaldas, ocasionando la risa de sus demás compañeros – ¡oye¡Sólo bromeaba! – se quejó mientras se reincorporaba, sin poder contener una sonrisa y frotándose la parte afectada con la caída.

– ¡te mereces eso y más! – le dijo Harry fingiendo tono molesto mientras se levantaba de la cama para seguir recogiendo sus cosas.

– sabes que es broma – le dijo Ron poniéndose serio de nuevo – y también sabes que eres bienvenido en la casa, a mamá le encantaría que aceptaras quedarte con nosotros, claro mientras tu quieras – le dijo con calma, antes de dejarse caer en la cama de su mejor amigo.

Harry negó – gracias, pero no quiero ser una carga – le dijo mientras acomodaba su escoba, con sumo cuidado, dentro de su baúl.

– ¡oh, no lo serás! Apenas si comes, y cuando estás en casa, eres tan sigiloso, que mi mamá ha estado pensando seriamente en agregarte al reloj Weasley – le dijo mientras se llevaba a la boca un pastelillo entero.

– menos mal que no lo hizo antes, seguro estaría todo el tiempo en la inscripción _"en problemas"_... habría vuelto loca a tu mamá – le dijo Seamus con gesto divertido.

– ¡no lo dudo! – dijo Ron sonriendo, luego de haber logrado pasar el pastelillo – entonces ¿qué¿aceptas irte a la casa? Sería divertido, además de que serían nuestros últimos meses que pasaríamos los tres juntos¡antes de que Hermione se vaya a su viaje de campaña de pedo! – dijo con una sonrisa burlesca, ocasionando una leve risa de Harry.

– ¡ten cuidado, Weasley¡Si ella estuviera aquí ya tendrías tres ojos más! – le dijo Dean a modo de advertencia, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

– bueno, no es mi culpa que mi amiga esté un poco loca – se defendió Ron, haciendo que Harry riera.

– ¡oh, claro¡Quiero verte decir eso delante de ella! – dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

– si eso sucede¡por favor¡Invítenme¡Me gustaría ver cómo desintegran a Weasley! – dijo Seamus sonriendo.

– ¡claro que lo diría¡No tengo nada qué temerle a Hermione! – dijo Ron intentando sonar seguro, pero sus nervios lo traicionaban.

– oh, sí... ¡claro, Ron¡Nada más recuerda no temblar cuando lo digas, demostrar temor ante tu asesino puede ser peor! – le dijo Dean fingiendo tono serio.

– sí, sí, lo que digan... – dijo Ron desentendiéndose del asunto – y ¿dónde se metió Neville¿No piensa arreglar sus cosas? – preguntó intentando hacer que olvidaran la conversación.

– no sé por qué lo preguntas, Neville no pierde el tiempo – le dijo Seamus mientras se levantaba para terminar de guardar su ropa.

– oh, sí... lo olvidaba... – dijo Ron sin darle mucha importancia.

– cómo puedes olvidarlo, si desde que tiene novia no se aparece por aquí a menos que sea para dormir – dijo Dean mientras se acostaba en su cama.

– hay algo que yo no entiendo – dijo Seamus con tono serio.

– no nos preguntes, nosotros tampoco entendemos cómo es que Neville logró conseguir novia – dijo Ron fingiendo tono desconcertado, provocando nuevas risas en sus amigos.

– no, no me refería a eso... digo, después de todo, algún día tenía que madurar¿no? – dijo Seamus aún sonriendo – al lo que voy es... bueno, cómo es posible¡que hasta tú Ron tengas novia y Harry no! – dijo fingiendo tono asombrado.

– ¡oye¿Qué quisiste decir con "_hasta tú Ron_"? – preguntó el pelirrojo con tono molesto.

– nada importante... – dijo Seamus con calma – lo que sí es importante es el asunto de Harry – dijo volteando a ver a su amigo de cabello azabache.

Harry no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a ignorarlos, si él no tenía novia era simplemente por que no quería... ¿no quería?

– cierto, Harry... comienzas a preocuparnos – le dijo Dean con tono serio, mientras se acercaban, él y Seamus, a Harry, y Ron se acomodó sobre la cama de forma que pudiera ver de frente a Harry.

– ¿porqué habrían de preocuparse? – les preguntó Harry frunciendo el entrecejo, mientras volteaba a ver a sus amigos.

– bueno, no es normal que, después de haber andado con Chang¡no haya pasado nada! – dijo Seamus con tono examinador.

– ¿cómo que "_no haya pasado nada_"¿qué querían que hiciera¿Que le fuera a rogar?... ¡yo ya no quería nada con ella! – se defendió Harry aún con el entrecejo fruncido y pudo ver como negaban sus tres amigos.

– no, creo que hiciste bien al olvidarte de ella... sólo era una carita bonita – dijo Ron con tono serio.

– de lo que hablamos es de que... bueno, Ron al ver su batalla perdida con Hermione no tardó en darse cuenta de que había sido atracción y que, quien realmente le interesaba era Luna... y se puso las pilas... y aún, después de un año y medio sorprendente, siguen juntos... pero tú... bueno¡no te has mostrado interesado por nadie! – dijo Seamus con tono preocupado mientras sus dos compañeros asentían.

– para empezar, no tengo por qué estar gritando a los cuatro vientos quién me gusta... – se defendió Harry – además de que ¡he tenido demasiadas cosas en qué pensar! Si mi vida fuera más sencilla como la de ustedes con gusto andaría con... – decía, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de que iba a meter la pata.

– �¿con? – le preguntó Ron con tono emocionado, mientras se reincorporaba.

Harry los observó nervioso – con... con... ¡con alguna chica! – dijo con tono resuelto, reincorporándose dispuesto a salir del dormitorio, pero le fue imposible abrir la puerta – ¿qué pasa¿Por qué...? – decía confundido, volteando hacia sus compañeros, pero se calló al ver a Dean con su varita en la mano.

– ¿con quién te gustaría andar? – le preguntó Ron sonriendo ampliamente.

– ¡con nadie en especial! – dijo Harry con tono decidido.

– ¡vamos Harry, somos tus amigos, nos puedes decir! – le dijo Seamus con tono confidente.

– lo sé, y si hubiera alguna chica en especial¡se los diría! – dijo antes de darles la espalda y abrir de nuevo la puerta con un movimiento de varita.

No estaba de ánimo como para que sus amigos lo estuvieran molestando con ese asunto, aún tenía que pensar en dónde iba a vivir, sabía que contaba con los Weasley pero, cómo le había dicho a Ron en incontables ocasiones, no quería ser una carga. También tenía que pensar en sus futuros estudios, si quería ser un _Auror_ tenía que concentrarse solamente en eso, no podía estar pensando en una novia.

_Ella está ahí sentada frente a ti, no te ha dicho nada aún, pero algo te atrae. _

_Sin saber porqué te mueres por tratar de darle un beso, ya._

No, él no estaba para novias en ese momento, ni lo había estado antes, Cho había sido una tonta distracción y al andar con ella lo había comprobado, no tenían absolutamente nada en común, sólo el Quidditch, pero eso también lo tenía en común con Ron, y no pensaba andar con él por ese asunto. Si algo pasaría entre Cho y él, sería ser amigos y nada más, ella era demasiado complicada para Harry.

Sólo había tenido dos citas en toda su vida, y las dos habían sido un desastre. Primero estaba Parvati, queriéndose lucir con él en el baile de los _Campeones_, en su cuarto curso, pero él no tenía ánimos ni de un baile ni de una cita, si hubiera sido por él, no iba al baile, pero como era uno de los _Campeones_, lo habían obligado a ir y a llevar una pareja. Aunque talvez habría sido más divertido si hubiera ido con Hermione, por lo menos a ella la conocía y sabía que ella habría entendido si él no hubiera querido bailar, aunque si hacía memoria, Hermione se había divertido bastante mientras bailaba con Krum.

Pero también estaba su desastrosa cita con Cho, y pensar que había estado tan nervioso. En esa cita sólo logró descubrir lo mal que se hubiera dado una relación con ella. A la menor, e ilógica, provocación había estallado en lágrimas gritándole que se fuera con Hermione, que seguramente se moría por estar con ella, después de ver cómo había resultado todo, talvez hubiera preferido estar en otro lugar en ese momento, aunque le había servido, así había podido comprobar lo poco que se relacionaban. Cho seguía pensando en Cedric y él sólo había confundido atracción con un romance.

Le gustaría que las mujeres fueran más sencillas, siempre solían complicar las cosas, una se enojaba por que, por no bailar con ella, ya decía que no le ponía atención, y la otra, sólo por tenerle más confianza a su mejor amiga, ya decía que no quería estar con ella. Hermione era menos complicada, decía las cosas claramente, no tenía que andar adivinando qué era lo que tenía, bueno, talvez en algunos casos sí solía ser un poco complicada, pero así era ella¿no? Demasiado inteligente para todos, demasiado perfecta para él.

La conocía demasiado bien, había pasado tantas cosas a su lado, estaba seguro que ninguna chica se arriesgaría, por él, tanto como ella lo había hecho.

****

**_ Flash Back _**

– Tienes razón, Harry – dijo Hermione, casi sin voz.

– voy a llevar la capa invisible – dijo Harry – es una suerte haberla recuperado –

– pero ¿nos cubrirá a los tres? – preguntó Ron.

– a... ¿nosotros tres? –

– oh, vamos¿no pensarás que te vamos a dejar ir solo? –

– por supuesto que no – dijo Hermione con voz enérgica – ¿cómo crees que vas a conseguir la Piedra sin nosotros? Será mejor que vaya a buscar mis libros, tiene que haber algo que nos sirva... –

– pero si nos atrapan, también los expulsarán a ustedes –

– no, si yo puedo evitarlo – dijo Hermione con severidad – Flitwick me dijo en secreto que en su examen tengo ciento doce sobre cien. No me van a expulsar después de eso –

**_ Fin _**

****

**_ Flash Back _**

– Percy está asustado – dijo George a Harry en voz baja – esa chica de Ravenclaw... Penélope Clearwater... es prefecta. Supongo que Percy creía que el monstruo no se atrevería a atacar a un prefecto –

Pero Harry sólo escuchaba a medias. No parecía poder olvidar la imagen de Hermione, inmóvil sobre la cama de la enfermería, como esculpida en pierda.

**_ Fin _**

Podría hacer un libro con todos los momento en que Hermione se había arriesgado. Y a pesar de todo lo que había sufrido, seguía a su lado sólo por ayudarlo, por protegerlo sin importarle su propio bien.

Al final de su quinto curso había temido tanto por ella, por un segundo llegó a pensar que había muerto y ante la sola idea, todo su mundo se había venido abajo, Hermione sólo había llegado a ese lugar por él, por no dejarlo solo y protegerlo. Y no podía haberse sentido mejor cuando Neville le aseguró que seguía viva. Si no hubiera sido así jamás se lo habría perdonado, Hermione había llegado a ser demasiado importante para él.

– ¡ey! Pareces zombi – lo sorprendió Ron mientras lo hacía salir de su ensimismamiento pasándole una mano frente a la cara.

– ¿que?... ¿hay un zombi? – preguntó confundido mientras volteaba a ver a su amigo, haciendo que este se riera bastante divertido.

– a ver Harry... dime, hijito¿qué te acongoja? – le preguntó imitando a su mam�, logrando hacer que Harry se riera – enserio, amigo, me preocupas... tienes días así – dijo recobrando la compostura.

– ¿te preocupo¿Porqué? – le preguntó Harry confundido mientras seguía caminando junto con Ron, quien giró los ojos desesperado.

– no creo que tú no te hayas dado cuenta, por que eres el que ha estado actuando extraño – le dijo con tono serio – tienes días actuando extraño, tienes suerte de que los exámenes hayan pasado antes de que comenzaras a comportarte así, por que ¡seguro te hacían repetir todo el curso! – le dijo a modo de reprimenda – la última vez que te vi siendo el Harry de siempre fue el día que terminaron los exámenes, y no creo que sea por que te haya ido mal... no lo creo, hasta a mi me fue bien¡Hermione se encargó de eso! – le dijo con tono serio.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo su nombre¿acaso estaba descubriendo algo? No, sería demasiado tonto, la conocía demasiado bien.

– ¿me dirás? – le preguntó Ron parándose delante de él con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

Harry lo observó confundido¿qué era lo que quería que le dijera? Él no estaba actuando extraño, era el mismo de siempre, sólo tenía unas cosas que pensar.

– ey, Harry¿ya no me tienes confianza? – le preguntó con tono serio, y Harry pudo notar el gesto molesto en el rostro de su amigo y se apresuró a contestar.

– claro que sí¿porqué dices eso? – le preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo.

– ah, por nada... digo¡el hecho de que mi mejor amigo me oculte cosas no significa nada! –

– vamos, Ron, no te estoy ocultando nada... ya sabes por que estoy actuando así – le dijo Harry con tono serio.

– ¡claro¡si yo lo sé! Es sólo que me gusta preguntarte cosas que ya sé – dijo Ron volviendo a fruncir el entrecejo – si te lo pregunto es por algo, Harry... –

– bueno, he estado actuando así por que no sé que voy a hacer cuando mis tíos me saquen a patadas de la casa, y no es que yo quiera quedarme con ellos, al contrario, soy el primero en querer salirse, pero aún no sé donde voy a vivir – le dijo Harry con tono serio y, esquivándolo, siguió con su camino.

– si esa es toda tu preocupación ya sabes que puedes quedarte en la casa, no serás una carga, mira, puedes permanecer ahí mientras buscas dónde vivir... estoy seguro que a Hermione le encantará que vayas a la casa – le dijo Ron sonriendo mientras entraban al _Gran Salón_ – sabes que se va a ir de viaje por bastante tiempo – le dijo volviendo a ponerse serio.

Harry asintió cabizbajo, recordaba el último día de exámenes, todo el día había sido de lo más normal, habían presentado su EXTASIS de _Transformaciones avanzadas_, y después habían cenado de lo mas tranquilos.

**_ Flash Back _**

– vamos, Ron, deja eso... Luna dijo que te veías lindo – le dijo Harry a su mejor amigo con tono divertido al ver a Ron pelear con su cabello.

– ¡cállate, Harry! – le dijo con tono enojado – todo es tu culpa¿tenías que pasar tanto tiempo leyendo ese estúpido libro que te dio mi hermana? – le preguntó sin dejar su tono enojado.

– ¡oye! Por la forma en que me veía era seguro que si daba una sola muestra de no apreciar el regalo, me iba a matar... y tenía que demostrarle que lo había leído – le dijo Harry volviendo a sonreír.

– ¡oh, claro¿y tenías que usarlo en mi? – le preguntó enojado – ¡si te dio ese libro para que controlaras tu horrible cabello! – le dijo sin dejar de intentar aplastar de nuevo su cabello, que ahora más bien parecían picos saliendo de su cabeza

– mi horrible cabello no tiene arreglo... pero ¡el tuyo si! – le dijo volviendo a reír a carcajadas.

– te mat... – decía Ron enojado, pero fue interrumpido por un grito que provenía de los dormitorios de las chicas – ¿crees que haya pasado algo? – le preguntó con gesto preocupado mientras se acercaban él y Harry a las escaleras.

El chico de cabello azabache se encogió de hombros acercándose sigilosamente al pie de la escalera, justo en el momento en que alguien salía de estás saltándole al cuello.

– Hermione¿es-tás bien? – le preguntó hablando con dificultad, al reconocer el cabello enmarañado de su amiga, pues aún estaba un poco sofocado por aquel inesperado abrazo.

– �¡no podría estar mejor! – dijo mientras se separaba de su amigo con un leve rubor en las mejillas – perdón... – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

– bien¿nos vas a decir qué pasó? – le preguntó Ron con tono serio.

– oh, no pasó nada... bueno, nada de qué preocuparse – dijo mientras se dirigía al sillón que estaba frente a la chimenea.

– pero... ¿porqué gritaste? – le preguntó Harry confundido, mientras se acercaban a ella.

– bueno... me llegó una carta de mis papás, verán, yo les había dicho que quería hacer un viaje por el sur de Europa, hay muchos lugares que no conozco, y, pues¡me han dejado! – dijo sonriendo ampliamente – me iré de viaje por algunos años, me servirá bastante para conocer magos de otros países... podría volver a empezar lo de la PEDDO... talvez pueda lograr que, por lo menos, tengan un sueldo justo... – decía emocionada, pero al ver las caras de sus amigos se borró la sonrisa de su rostro y frunció el entrecejo – ¿qué pasa? – preguntó preocupada – lo siento... ¿pasó algo? Debí preguntar antes de empezar a hablar como si nada más importara – decía con gesto preocupado, pero Ron negó.

– no, Hermione, no pasó nada – le dijo con tono serio.

– ¿entonces¿porqué esas caras? Así sólo me hacen pensar que les pasó algo – les dijo manteniendo el gesto preocupado.

– bueno... nosotros pensamos que seguiríamos juntos aún después del colegio... – dijo Ron con tono decaído – ¡lo habíamos hablado, Hermione¡habíamos dicho que no íbamos a ser como todos esos que se dicen amigos y que nada más dejan la escuela y se olvidan de su amistad! – le dijo cono tono enojado.

– pero¿a qué viene eso? – le preguntó Hermione confundida, observando a sus amigos. Ron se veía bastante molesto, podría jurar que sus orejas comenzaban a enrojecer, mientras Harry, él se había sentado y permanecía impasible.

– �¿que a qué viene! – le preguntó Ron enojado, logrando sobresaltarla – ¡te vas a ir y te olvidarás de nosotros! –

– ¡claro que no! – le aseguró Hermione – ¡jamás me olvidaría de ustedes, cómo dices eso! –

– ¡pues prefieres a un montón de elfos que pasar tiempo con tus amigos! – le reclamó sin dejar su tono enojado.

– �¡eso es mentira¡Yo sólo quiero ayudarlos, pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a dejar de ser su amiga u olvidarlos! – se defendió un poco alterada por el comportamiento de su amigo.

– y �¿qué va a pasar si te gusta estar en otro país! – le preguntó molesto – �¿qué va a pasar si decides quedarte a vivir en otro lado!... ¡te olvidarás de nosotros, Hermione! –

La chica de cabello enmarañado negó – ¡no me olvidaré de ustedes! A demás¡yo no pienso quedarme en ningún otro lado! A mi me gusta Londres, sólo quiero hacer algo por los Elfos, ellos merecen algo me... – decía pero Ron la interrumpió.

– ¡vete¡Diviértete¡Espero que los estúpidos elfos sean mejores amigos que nosotros! – le dijo enojado antes de darse media vuelta y salir de la sala común.

Hermione lo observó, con la respiración agitada, desaparecer por el hueco del retrato sintiendo como su barbilla temblaba y volteó a ver a Harry en busca de una mirada o una palabra de apoyo.

– dale tiempo... – fue lo único que dijo Harry intentando sonreír mientras se levantaba del sillón y, sin siquiera voltearla a ver, se alejó de ella.

**_ Fin _**

Sabía que habían sido injustos con ella, pero Ron también tenía razón, aunque Hermione les jurara que nunca los olvidaría, él sabía que eso podía pasar y también sabía que podría acostumbrarse a su vida en algún otro país y decidir quedarse a vivir en quien sabe donde.

– ¿entonces¿Pasarás las vacaciones con nosotros? – le preguntó Ron mientras ocupaban su lugar frente a Hermione y Ginny – puedes aprovechar ese tiempo para buscar dónde quedarte – le dijo sonriendo mientras buscaba a su novia con la mirada.

– ¡sí, Harry! Hermione también irá a la casa – le dijo Ginny sonriendo.

Harry levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada de su amiga, quien le sonreía tímidamente. Entendía que actuara así, después de todo él había estado bastante distante con ella, a pesar de que le había hecho creer que la idea de que se fuera no le molestaba en lo absoluto, siempre y cuando fuera lo que ella realmente quería hacer, seguía sin hablarle como antes.

– no querrás que nuestra Hermy se vaya sin prevenirte sobre lo que te espera¿no es así? – le dijo Ron con gesto burlesco haciendo que Hermione lo observara de manera desafiante.

¿Quién le había dicho que eso le iba a pasar¿Porqué todo mundo se había encargado de advertirle sobre el _Innombrable_ y no le habían podido advertir sobre su amiga? Él sabía todo sobre el _Innombrable_, sabía que no podía pronunciar su nombre delante de los demás magos porque le temían demasiado, sabía que quería acabar con él porque se interponía en sus planes de gobernar el mundo mágico, sabía que se encargaría de acabar con todos sus seres queridos sólo para hacerlo sufrir y también sabía que ya no existía. Pero no sabía nada de ella, no sabía qué podía hacer con ese sentimiento que tenía bastante tiempo que estaba creciendo dentro de él.

**_ Flash Back _**

– tendrías que habérselo explicado de otro modo – aclaró Hermione sin abandonar aquel exasperante aire de superioridad – tendrías que haberle asegurado que te daba mucha rabia, pero que yo te había hecho prometer que irías a _Las Tres Escobas_, y que en realidad no tenías ninguna gana de ir allí porque preferías mil veces pasar todo el día con ella, pero desgraciadamente creías que no podías darme plantón; y tendrías que haberle pedido por favor que te acompañara, por que así podrías liberarte antes de mí. Y no habría estado de más mencionar lo fea que me encuentras – añadió Hermione en el último momento.

– pero si yo no te encuentro fea – repuso Harry, desconcertado.

Su amiga rió.

– eres peor que Ron, Harry. Bueno, peor no – suspiró.

**_ Fin _**

Él nunca la había encontrado fea, ni cuando la conoció, ni cuando ella se lo sugirió y menos en ese momento.

Permanecía tan callada, tan tranquila, escuchando con atención a su amiga y asintiendo de vez en cuando. ¡Le iba a extrañar demasiado!

– déjala de ver así o pensará que tiene algo en el rostro – le susurró Ron con tono serio, haciendo que Harry lo volteara a ver preocupado.

– ¿de qué hablas¡Yo no la estoy viendo! – le aseguró sin dejar su gesto preocupado y observando por el rabillo del ojo que Hermione no lo hubiera notado, estaba demasiado cerca. Aunque bien parecía un truco de magia, al observarla podía sentir claramente cómo se alejaba de él y sabía que pronto terminaría de perderla.

– vamos, Harry, sé que soy un poco lento, pero no estúpido... – le dijo con una sonrisita – talvez me tardé un poco, pero no te preocupes, ya encontré la verdadera razón de tu forma de actuar – le dijo con el mismo tono de suficiencia que acostumbraba usar Hermione cuando les explicaba o descubría algo – pero¿porqué no me habías dicho?... ¡bien podría haberte ayudado! – le dijo volviendo a su tono serio.

– sigo sin entender de qué hablas – le dijo Harry intentando ignorarlo. Le había costado bastante comenzar a aceptar que ella se iría, como para que llegara Ron y le diera esperanzas infundadas.

– vamos, Harry, está más claro que el agua... oye¿te habías dado cuenta de lo bonita que es la sonrisa de Hermione? – le preguntó señalando discretamente a su amiga, quien sonreía, seguramente, por algo que le había dicho Ginny.

Harry la volteó a ver y no pudo evitar quedarse hipnotizado mientras se plantaba una sonrisita tonta en su rostro – sí... desde hace bastante tiempo... es bella... – dijo sin dejar de observar a su amiga con gesto embelesado.

Ron sonrió – ¿cuánto tiempo? – le preguntó aprovechando el embeleso de su amigo.

– demasiado... –

– ¿cuánto tiempo es demasiado? – le preguntó Ron sin dejar de sonreír.

– tres años... ella... se veía muy guapa en ese baile... – dijo sonriendo mientras recordaba aquel acontecimiento.

– ¿de quién habla? – le preguntó Ginny.

Ron las observó preocupado e inmediatamente hizo que Harry se levantara – se está burlando de mi... – dijo Ron intentando ignorar la mirada desconcertada de su amigo – ¡ey¡Díganle a Dumbledore que no comience el banquete sin nosotros! – les dijo sonriendo antes de alejarse de la mesa.

– ¡ey, tu¡Despierta! – le dijo Ron con gesto burlesco a su amigo.

Harry lo observó confundido – �¿qué estaba diciendo! – le preguntó preocupado y Ron lo observó con una sonrisa altanera.

– me decías cuanto te gusta nuestra amiga –

– �¿qué! – le preguntó Harry asustado – �¿yo te dije eso! – le preguntó preocupado y Ron asintió – y... y... ¡ella estaba ahí¿Me escuchó! – preguntó bastante preocupado.

– no te preocupes, no se enteró de nada... bueno, escucharon lo último pero no alcanzaron a entender de quién hablabas – le explicó intentando tranquilizarlo.

– lo último... – repitió Harry recordando lo que había estado diciendo – el baile... – dijo sin poder dejar de recordar ese momento.

**_ Flash Back _**

Se abrieron las puertas principales de roble, y todo el mundo se volvió para ver entrar a los alumnos de Durmstrang con el profesor Karkarov. Krum iba al frente del grupo, acompañado por una muchacha preciosa vestida con túnica azul a la que Harry no conocía.

Entonces volvió a mirar a la chica que acompañaba a Krum. Y se quedó con la boca abierta.

Era Hermione.

Harry se preguntó cómo no se había dado cuenta antes.

**_ Fin _**

– �¿qué te pasa! – le preguntó Harry con tono molesto al sentir un golpe que le acababa de dar Ron en la nuca.

– �¿por qué has tardado tanto tiempo en decírselo! – le preguntó Ron con tono exasperado – y �¿por qué sigues sin hacerlo! –

– ¡oh, sí, Ron¡Muy fácil! – le decía Harry con gesto molesto – dime¿qué hubieras pensado si le hubiera dicho a Hermione, en cuarto curso, que me gustaba? – le preguntó con tono retador.

Ron lo observó confundido, pero luego recordó su erróneo enamoramiento por Hermione – bueno, sí, talvez me hubiera enojado... o ¡talvez me habría dado cuenta de que no me gustaba! – le dijo con tono seguro.

– ¡sí, claro! – le dijo Harry con tono incrédulo.

– bueno, talvez no, pero eso no importa... ¡ya tiene más de un año que me di cuenta de que no me gusta! – le recordó Ron – ¿porqué no se lo has dicho? –

– simplemente, por que es mi mejor amiga – le dijo Harry intentando regresar al _Gran Comedor_, pero Ron se interpuso en su camino.

– ¡claro¡lo olvidaba¡Qué tonto, de verdad, discúlpame, Harry – dijo Ron fingiendo tono apenado, y volvió a girar los ojos – ¡el que sea tu mejor amiga no te impide decirle que te gusta! – le dijo volviendo a usar su tono exasperado – ¿porqué no se lo dices? –

– ¡por que se va a ir! – dijo Harry molesto y retomó su camino.

Se iba, quien sabe cuantos años estaría fuera, y talvez Ron había tenido razón¿qué iba a pasar si a Hermione le gustaba estar en otro país y decidía quedarse ahí? No podría esperarla tanto tiempo.

– ¡Harry¿Entonces qué irás a pasar las vacaciones de verano a la madriguera? –

Harry apenas y se había acercado a dónde estaban Ginny y Hermione, y ya quería salir huyendo¿cómo se lo preguntaba ella? Y peor aún¡con esa sonrisa tan hermosa!

– s-sí... – dijo un poco desconcertado, recibiendo como respuesta una enorme sonrisa de su amiga.

– ¡me alegra saberlo! – le dijo Hermione sin dejar de sonreír, parecía dispuesta a pasar sobre la mesa y abrazar a su amigo para festejar su decisión – me hubiera apenado mucho no pasar unas últimas vacaciones los tres juntos – dijo recuperando la compostura.

– ¡oye¡Lo dices como si nunca fueras a regresa! – dijo Ron con tono molesto, a espaldas de Harry.

Hermione se sonrojó un poco al escucharlo – bueno, no sé cuanto tiempo me vaya a tomar el viaje – dijo deseando que Ron no volviera a exaltarse como la vez que se los había dicho – ¡mira¡Dumbledore va a dar el discurso! – se apresuró a decir al ver que Ron estaba apunto de decir algo.

– ¡vamos, vamos! Seamus, Dean y Neville nos esperan en el campo de _Quidditch_ – apuró Ron a Harry y Hermione, mientras entraban a la sala común, para que Harry fuera por su _capa invisible_ para que pudieran ir y regresar con libertad.

– vamos, Ron¿cuál es la prisa? – le decía Hermione sonriendo mientras esperaba a Harry sentada frente al fuego.

– ¡listo! – dijo Harry bajando con capa en la mano.

Hermione le sonrió al verlo y se apresuró a acercarse a él con un gesto de niña traviesa, haciendo que Harry se pusiera nervioso. Ron los observó, giró los ojos y se acercó a ellos para sacar a su amigo de su _lapsus brutus_.

– ¡vámonos! – dijo Ron quitándole la capa de la mano a Harry, se puso detrás de él y a él lo puso detrás de su amiga para cubrirlos con la capa.

Harry comenzó a maldecir mentalmente al ver las intenciones de su amigo, pero se olvidó de su enojo al escuchar la voz de su amiga.

– ¿se dan cuenta¡Está será nuestra última aventura en el castillo! – dijo con tono emocionado, aunque había un poco de melancolía en su voz.

– s-sí – le contestó Harry un poco nervioso, y se puso aún más nervioso al sentir la mano de su amiga tomando la suya.

– voy a extrañar mucho esto... – dijo con aire melancólico mientras atravesaban el vestíbulo, sin soltar la mano de Harry, que caminaba a menos de cinco centímetros de ella, pues Ron lo iba apurando a empujoncitos y Hermione, parecía, no tenía mucha prisa por caminar – ¿creen que regresemos algún día? – preguntó esperanzada.

– estoy seguro que si quieres regresar serás bien recibida – le dijo al oído Harry sonriendo, sin darse cuenta de que su amiga se había sonrojado – pero antes necesitas regresar de tu viaje – le dijo con tono serio sin darse cuenta que cada vez estaba más cerca de ella.

Hermione sonrió – supongo que sí... ¿a ti te gustaría regresar? – le preguntó volteando un poco hacia él.

Harry asintió, pero no fue capaz de hablar, Ron les acababa de quitar la _capa invisible_ de encima pues ya habían salido del castillo, y pudo apreciar mejor el brillo en los ojos de Hermione y su perfil iluminado por la luz de la luna, marcando sus delicadas facciones y haciéndolo desear probar sus labios.

– vaya noche¿no! – preguntó Ron sonriendo mientras caminaba delante de ellos, haciendo que ambos despertaran del estupor en el que se habían quedado y se separaran – ¡vamos¡Se hace tarde! – los apuró Ron.

Harry volvió a maldecir mentalmente, pero de nuevo se detuvo al sentir que Hermione tiraba de su mano, haciéndolo que comenzara a correr junto con ella hasta el campo de Quidditch.

_Si la quieres, si la quieres mírala, mírala y ya verás no hay que preguntarle._

_No hay que decir, no hay nada que decir, ahora bésala._

– ¡vamos, Harry¡Te estás viendo lento! – le dijo Hermione con tono divertido.

– ¡ey¡Ustedes dos¡Yo también iba con ustedes! – se quejaba Ron mientras intentaba alcanzarlos.

Corrían por la explanada, Harry deseaba poder detenerse y tomarla entre sus brazos, y permanecer así, sólo así hasta que amaneciera.

– ¡vaya¡Por fin llegan! – dijo Dean al verlos llegar, ignorando el hecho de que aún iban tomados de la mano.

– ¿Hermione, Ron viene con ustedes? – le preguntó Luna, que, segundos antes, había estado platicando con Ginny.

Hermione asintió sonriendo – ¡se quedó un poco atrás! – decía respirando un poco agitada, mientras soltaba la mano de Harry para ir a saludar a sus demás compañeros.

– Harry... – le dijo Luna a modo de saludo.

Harry le dirigió una sonrisa torcida mientras se rascaba la nuca y observó a Luna seguir su camino hacia Ron.


	2. No dirá nada

La observó saludar a todos los que habían sido sus compañeros: Susan Bones, Neville, Seamus, Parvati, Ernie, Justin, Hannah, Terry, Mandy, Lavender, Lisa... Pero a pesar de todas las chicas con las que estaba platicando, ella sobresalía, podía distinguir ese brillo en sus ojos y su sonrisa era única. Cuando menos se lo esperaba Hermione lo volteó a ver y lo saludó sin dejar de sonreír.

Harry se sintió un poco tonto al saludarla, así que prefirió acercarse a la mesa, cerca de un grupo de _Ravenclaw_ y _Hufflepuff_, que estaba abarrotada de golosinas de _Honeydukes _y cervezas de mantequilla.

Tomó unas cuantas golosinas y se sentó en el borde de la mesa. Se sentía fuera de lugar, no quería estar rodeado de gente, sólo quería ir y estar con Hermione, compartir su último día juntos, pues aún no estaba muy seguro de querer irse con los Weasley.

– ¿qué pasó, amigo? – le preguntó Ron dándole una palmada en la espalda. Harry lo volteó a ver desganado, llevándose un dulce a la boca, pero no dijo nada – ¿porqué no vas con ella? – le preguntó volteando a ver a su amiga, quien platicaba divertida con Mandy y Lisa de Ravenclaw.

Harry negó cabizbajo – prefiero dejarlo así... – dijo con tono serio, recibiendo una mirada sorprendida de Ron.

– pero ¿qué dices?... ¿vas a dejarla así como así¿Sin saber lo que ella siente! – decía Ron entre sorprendido y enojado.

– y ¿quién te dice que quiero saber lo que siente? – le preguntó Harry con tono molesto.

– bueno, a menos que seas idiota¡creo que es algo obvio! – le dijo con tono molesto – ¿por qué no vas con ella? Sólo a hablar – dijo intentando calmarse un poco.

– por que aquí estoy bien... – dijo con tono testarudo.

Ron giró los ojos por tercera vez en el día y negó exasperado – bueno, como tú quieras, pero después, cuando esté subiéndose al avión ese¡no estés llorando! – le advirtió antes de alejarse para reencontrarse con Luna.

Harry observó el campo de _Quidditch_ detenidamente, y no era que en ese momento le interesara más, pero quería distraerse un poco. Pensó en todos sus partidos de _Quidditch_, en lo bien que se sentía mientras volaba y en lo feliz que se sentía cuando lograba atrapar la _Snitc_h, y luego observaba a sus amigos acercarse a él con unas enormes sonrisas y felicitándolo por su triunfo.

Todavía podía sentir esa sensación que lo envolvía cuando la observaba acercarse a él con una sonrisa enorme, y estaba seguro que sería capaz de jugar todos los días sólo para volver a verla sonreír de esa forma.

– ¡hola! –

Una voz femenina lo hizo salir de sus recuerdos – hola – le dijo sonriendo mientras le ofrecía de los dulces que aún le quedaban en la mano.

Hermione le sonrió y tomó un dulce morado, llevándoselo inmediatamente a la boca, sin darle tiempo a Harry de advertirle.

– ¿estás bien? – le preguntó sonriendo al ver la expresión ácida de Hermione, que intentó asentir, pero inmediatamente comenzó a toser mientras sus mejillas se ponían rojas – ¡ey¡Calma! – le decía Harry sonriendo mientras se bajaba de la mesa, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda – ¡toma¡Dale un trago! – le dijo ofreciéndole una cerveza de mantequilla.

Hermione agarró la botella que le ofrecía Harry y le dio un largo trago, para, después de unos segundos, suspirar aliviada – ¿qué era eso? – le preguntó sonriendo.

– no estoy muy seguro, pero en una ocasión también cometí el error de comerlo... ¿ya estás mejor? – le preguntó Harry sonriendo, mientras colocaba su mano en la espalda de su amiga, a la altura de su cintura.

Hermione asintió sonriendo un poco nerviosa – ehm... ¿cuándo irás a casa de Ron? – le preguntó mientras se acomodaba un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

Harry la observó embelesado, Hermione se había arreglado el cabello; con ayuda de Lavender y Parvati; hasta dejarlo liso y sedoso.

– no sé... – dijo tardando un poco en reaccionar.

Hermione lo observó un poco preocupada – sí irás¿verdad? – le dijo con tono serio, frunciendo levemente el entrecejo – ¡Harry, por favor¡Tienes que ir! –

– Hermione, no puedo – le dijo Harry con tono serio y Hermione negó exasperada – ¡no me gusta ser una carga! – intentó justificarse – prometo ir a despedirme al aeropuerto – le dijo intentando tranquilizarla, pero Hermione volvió a negar con gesto molesto.

– ¡no se trata de eso, Harry! – dijo enojada – yo quería que compartiéramos estos últimos días juntos... ¡sabes que me voy y no sé cuánto tiempo voy a tardar! – le dijo aún enojada, mientras sus ojos comenzaba a llenarse de lágrimas.

– ¡pues no te vayas! – le dijo Harry con tono resuelto mientras fruncía el entrecejo.

– que fácil¿verdad¡Yo ya hice mis planes¡Sabes que tengo años organizando todo, mis papás ya me pagaron el viaje!... ¿porqué no puedes simplemente ir a casa de Ron, eh? – preguntó mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla.

– Herm... – dijo preocupado, pero Hermione ya se había dado media vuelta y alejado de él.

Harry bufó enojado consigo mismo y golpeó la mesa con un puño. ¿Porqué simplemente no le había dicho que sí? Él quería estar con ella aunque fuera esos últimos días, pero no¡tenía que reclamarle por dejarlo!

– ¡muy bien, Harry! – le dijo Ron con tono molesto, varios minutos después de que Hermione se había ido – ¡no se trata de que la hagas llorar¡Se supone que debes hablar con ella y decirle lo mucho que te gusta y que la quieres! – lo reprendió.

– ya, Ron... sé que me equivoqué... – le dijo Harry con tono decaído.

Ron abrió la boca dispuesto a reclamarle, pero al escucharlo se quedó callado – vaya... no me esperaba eso... pensé que ibas a actuar como un niño mimado – le dijo bastante sorprendido – bueno... y ¿porqué no hablas con ella? Pídele disculpas – le dijo intentando animarlo, pero Harry negó – ¡oh, Harry¡Vamos¡Sé que te mueres por correr a sus brazos y decirle cuanto la amas! – le dijo con tono burlesco – está bien, está bien, sólo bromeaba – se corrigió al ver la expresión molesta en el rostro de su amigo – ve con ella... los dos necesitan hablar – le dijo con tono serio – estoy seguro que no les gustaría dejar de verse por quien sabe cuánto tiempo y seguir enojados – le dijo dándole unas palmadas en la espalda – está en los vestidores – le dijo mientras lo hacía caminar.

Y de nuevo tenía razón, él no quería que se fuera, pero menos quería que se fuera estando enojada con él. Prefería poder, por lo menos, despedirse de ella, observarla subirse a su avión con una enorme sonrisa, ansiosa por realizar sus sueños.

Entró a los vestidores y la encontró ahí, tal y como Ron lo había dicho. Se sintió mal al verla llorando, acurrucada en una de las bancas, escondiendo su rostro en sus piernas.

– Hermione... – le habló con tono bajo, mientras se acercaba a ella, pudo notar como se enjugaba las mejillas mientras bajaba las piernas, y lo volteó a ver con los ojos rojos – Hermione, yo... – intentó disculparse, pero Hermione negó cabizbaja.

– no te preocupes... – le dijo con tono bajo mientras otro par de lágrimas escapaba de sus ojos.

– perdón... – le dijo Harry con tono apenado – yo... no quiero que te vayas enojada conmigo... no quiero que te vayas... – le dijo con tono triste.

Hermione lo volteó a ver un poco sorprendida por lo que acababa de decir Harry.

– ni Ron ni yo queremos que te vayas... – le dijo Harry arrepintiéndose de lo que estuvo apunto de confesarle.

– sabes que me tengo que ir... – dijo Hermione volviendo a bajar la mirada – es... es algo que he estado soñando desde hace mucho tiempo – le dijo mientras se volvía a enjugar las mejillas.

– lo sé... y no puedo oponerme... es tu sueño, y espero que lo puedas cumplir – le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa.

Hermione lo volteó a ver y correspondió a su sonrisa mientras se levantaba de la banca y se acercó a él sólo para abrazarlo.

Harry correspondió a su abrazo cerrando los ojos con fuerza, deseaba poder permanecer así siempre, protegiéndola en un abrazo mientras ella se aferraba a su torso. Acarició su cabeza, que ahora descansaba en su hombro, y unía su cabeza a la de ella.

– ¡muy bien¡Amigo, sabía que se lo dirías! – dijo Ron con tono emocionado, interrumpiendo aquel mágico momento entre sus amigos.

Hermione los observó confundida – ¿qué me ibas a decir? – preguntó volteando a ver a Harry.

– que... que a mi también me gustaría pasar este último mes con ustedes – dijo intentando sonar convincente. No era su intención ir y quedarse en casa de su amigo, pero ahora ya se lo había confirmado, no podía mentirle... no de nuevo.

– ¡oh¡Que bien! – dijo Hermione emocionada, volviendo a abrazar a Harry, quien volteó a ver a Ron con una mirada asesina, que era contestada de la misma forma.

_Shalalalala qué pasó? Él no se atrevió y no la besará._

_Shalalalala qué horror! Qué lastima me da ya que la perderá._

– no¡no te vengas a quejar aquí! – dijo Ron al ver entrar a Harry al compartimiento en el que estaba él esperando a Luna.

La noche anterior, luego de salir de los vestuarios, habían estado fingiendo alegría, sólo para no perturbar a su amiga, pero Ron tenía unos enormes deseos de golpearlo.

– ¡no me voy a quejar! – dijo Harry con gesto molesto.

– ¡bien!... si no te importa¿puedes salir? – le preguntó con tono molesto – estoy esperando a mi n-o-v-i-a¡necesito hablar con ella! –

Harry lo observó ofendido, pero sin decir nada, salió del compartimiento. No necesitaba que Ron le echara en cara lo que había pasado, si él no quería decirle a Hermione era su problema, aunque tampoco era que le gustara estar sufriendo por no podérselo decir, pero no podía confesárselo ahora que ella ya se iba, aunque ella le dijera que también lo quería, de nada serviría, ella ya había hecho sus planes.

Se metió al último compartimiento con la esperanza de que ahí no lo llegara a molestar nadie, no tenía ganas de hablar. De cualquier forma, los que realmente le importaban, los vería en unos días, así que no importaba demasiado si los veía o no en ese momento.

¿Qué iba a hacer sin ella?

No paraba de darle vueltas en la cabeza esa pregunta, y no tenía respuesta para ella, nunca había pensado en eso porque estaba acostumbrado a tenerla siempre a su lado, estaba acostumbrado a siempre contar con su apoyo, aunque no se lo pidiera, ella siempre estaba ahí.

Y se sentía vacío cuando creía que la iba a perder, cuando pensaba que podía perderla para siempre.

**_Flash Back _**

– ¡_silencius_! – gritó Hermione, y el hombre se quedó sin voz. Siguió moviendo los labios detrás del agujero de la máscara que tenía sobre la boca, pero no emitió ningún sonido. El otro mortífago lo apartó bruscamente.

– _petrificus totalus_ – gritó Harry cuando el segundo mortífago levantaba su varita. Los brazos y las piernas del hombre se pegaron y cayó de bruces sobre la alfombra que Harry tenía a sus pies, rígido como una tabla e incapaz de moverse.

– bien hecho, Ha... –

Pero el mortífago al que Hermione acababa de dejar mudo dio un repentino latigazo con la varita y un haz de llamas color morado atravesó el pecho de Hermione. La chica soltó un débil _"Oh!"_ de sorpresa, se le doblaron las piernas y se derrumbó.

– HERMIONE –

Harry percibía un zumbido de pánico en el cerebro que le impedía pensar; tenía una mano sobre el hombro de Hermione, que todavía estaba caliente, aunque no se atrevía a mirarla a la cara _"no dejes que esté muerta, no dejes que esté muerta, sería mi culpa si está muerta..."_

**_Fin _**

Se revolvió más el cabello al recordar ese momento, se recogió las piernas y ocultó su rostro en ellas, todavía podía sentir el pánico que se había apoderado de él al creer que Hermione estaba muerta. Y ahora, de nuevo, se sentía desesperado, perdería a Hermione, ella se iría y quien sabe hasta cuando volvería, ni siquiera podría asegurar si ella volvería, y peor aún, quien podía asegurarle que no encontraría, a lo largo de su viaje, algún chico del que se pudiera enamorar.

Y ¿qué pensaba hacer él¿Se iba a quedar toda la vida solo por no haberse atrevido nunca a decirle cuánto la quería, cuánto necesitaba estar a su lado?

– ¡oh! Lo siento, no sabía que estaba ocupado –

Harry levantó la cabeza un poco desconcertado.

– ¿Harry? – dijo la chica que estaba detrás del chico que había abierto la puerta, era Hermione con Terry Bott.

Harry intentó no detenerse mucho en el detalle de que Hermione tomaba al chico de la camisa, a la altura del torso.

– pensé que estarías con Ron... – dijo Hermione un poco sonrojada mientras se separaba de Terry.

– eh... no... bueno, supongo que quieren estar solos – dijo levantándose del asiento.

– gracias – – ¡no! – dijeron al mismo tiempo Terry y Hermione. El chico volteó a ver a Hermione confundido, al igual que Harry.

– Terry... yo... – intentó disculparse Hermione.

Terry le sonrió – bien... nos vemos en la estación... si no, espero que te vaya muy bien en tu viaje – le dijo sonriéndole amistosamente.

– pero... ¿no ibas a ir conmigo? – le preguntó Hermione confundida.

Harry los observó sorprendido¿Hermione lo había invitado a él para que la acompañara a aquel viaje¡Había invitado a un tipo al que apenas y le hablaba y no le había pasado por la mente invitarlo a él o a Ron!

Harry la fulminó con la mirada y sin decir nada salió del compartimiento dejándolos solos y confundidos por su actitud.

_"¡sí!... ¡claro, dile lo que sientes¡Aprovecha antes de que se vaya con ese idiota y se ría en tu cara por haberte enamorado de ella!"_ decía mentalmente mientras caminaba a lo largo del tren con los puños apretados, maldiciendo en voz alta.

– ¡ey, tu! – lo llamó Ron a su espalda – ¡deja de maldecir o te lavaré la boca con jabón! – le dijo con tono divertido, pero al ver la expresión en el rostro de su amigo frunció el entrecejo confundido – oye, ven... – lo llamó indicándole que entrara.

Harry lo obedeció y entró al compartimiento – ¿y Luna? – preguntó confundido al ver vacío el compartimiento.

– fue a buscar a Terry – le dijo con calma mientras cerraba la puerta, y Harry rechinó los dientes al escuchar aquel nombre – bien, dime ¿porqué estabas como demonio? – le preguntó sin notar la reacción que había tenido su amigo segundos antes.

Harry bufó enojado y refunfuñó un par de veces sin decir nada en concreto mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

– ¡oh, sí, ahora lo entiendo! – dijo Ron con sarcasmo – vamos, Harry¿qué pasó? –

Harry volvió a bufar – Hermione... – dijo con el entrecejo fruncido y, al ver que Ron giró los ojos, agregó – estaba con Terry... ¡buscando un compartimiento para ellos solos! – dijo volviendo a rechinar los dientes.

Ron lo observó con la boca abierta – ?Hermione! – preguntó sorprendido – ?nuestra Hermione! –

Harry se puso aún más furioso al escuchar la expresión de Ron, como si la chica estuviera realizando una hazaña para celebrar – ¡no está bien¡Eso no está bien! – decía enojado, levantando la voz – ¿ella lo invitó a su dichoso viaje¿Te das cuenta¡Lo invitó a él y no fue capaz de invitarnos a nosotros¡Ni siquiera por error! – dijo casi gritando antes de patear la puerta del compartimiento, logrando hacerse daño.

– ¡ey¡Detente! – le dijo Ron tomándolo por los hombros – ¿qué te pasa, eh? – le preguntó zarandeándolo un poco –

– ?que qué me pasa¿Qué no me escuchaste! – decía desesperado – ¡Hermione se va a largar con ese idiota¡Se va a ir y se va a olvidar de mi! – dijo antes de desplomarse sobre el asiento llevándose las manos a la cara.

– ey, Harry, escúchame, ella no se va a olvidar de ti – le aseguró Ron.

– ¡oh, claro¡va a tener mucho tiempo para acordarse de mi mientras se está besuqueando con el tonto de Terry! – decía con tono enojado. ¿Porqué Ron era tan ciego¿No podía darse cuenta de que su amiga andaba con el enclenque ese?

– mira¡si Hermione anda besuqueandose con alguien, es sólo tu culpa! – le dijo Ron con tono serio, recibiendo una mirada confundida de su amigo – ¡no me veas así¡Sabes que es cierto! – lo reprendió – si tan sólo le hubieras dicho lo que sientes por ella¡nada de esto hubiera pasado! – le dijo con tono serio.

– ¡aja¿Entonces tú lo sabías¡Lo sabías y no me lo dijiste! – decía enojado – ¡me dejaste actuar como un tonto¡Seguir creyendo que podía, siquiera, pensar en que ella se fijaría en mi! Pensé que eras mi amigo... – dijo esto último con tono decepcionado e intentó salir del compartimiento, pero Ron lo detuvo.

– ?te quieres esperar¿Qué es toda esa tontería de _"pensé que eras mi amigo"_? – le preguntó molesto, haciendo una voz chillona – ¡claro que soy tu amigo! Por eso te dije que hablaras con ella, que se lo dijeras, pero ¡no me hiciste caso¡Hermione tiene derecho a hacer su vida, tiene derecho a tener novio! – le decía con tono serio – ¿creíste que iba a estar ahí para siempre¿Cuando tú lo quisieras? – Harry negó cabizbajo – vamos, tenemos que ir a recoger tus cosas... papá me dijo que eso haríamos antes de ir a la casa – le dijo al darse cuenta que el tren aminoraba su marcha, y Harry lo volteó a ver confundido – ¿qué¿pensaste que te iba a permitir quedarte con esos muggles de quinta? – le preguntó con tono burlón, haciendo sonreír a su amigo.

Y por enésima vez, Ron tenía razón. No recordaba alguna época donde Ron tuviera la razón con tanta frecuencia, y eso comenzaba a molestarle, le molestaba por el hecho de que no era lo que él quería. Era un egoísta por que sí esperaba que Hermione siempre estuviera con él, que lo apoyara en todo momento. Siempre había tenido la idea de que Hermione estaría a su lado todo el tiempo.

– ¡Harry, hijo! – lo saludó la señora Weasley mientras lo estrechaba en un abrazo – ¿cómo estas¿Cielo, creciste más este curso? – preguntó asombrada mientras observaba a su hijo – oh, Ginny, hija... – dijo separándose de su hijo para abrazar a la mas pequeña de sus hijos – Hermione, querida¡estás muy guapa! – dijo mientras observaba a Hermione y acarició su cabello, el cual se había vuelto a alaciar, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara y sonriera agradecida por el cumplido.

– bien¡aquí están todos! – dijo el señor Weasley llegando de quien sabe donde – ¿nos vamos? – preguntó observando a sus hijos y a los amigos de sus hijos.

– Arthur, querido, falta Luna – dijo Molly al darse cuenta de que faltaba su nuera.

– no, mam� ella irá después – dijo Ron un poco sonrojado, pues había estado pidiéndole a lo largo del año, hasta el punto de ruego, que le dejara invitarla.

– oh, muy bien, entonces ¡vamos! – dijo Arthur sonriendo.

Todos asintieron y se encaminaron, empujando los carritos con sus cosas, hacia la salida, siendo guiados por el señor Weasley.

– ?Hermione! – la llamó alguien cuando estaban apunto de salir, haciendo que todos se detuvieran para ver quien le había hablado a la castaña.

Harry frunció el entrecejo, aferrando con fuerza el tubo del carrito, al ver que era Terry el que se acercaba corriendo a Hermione.

– oye... entonces... ¿nos vemos en dos meses? – le preguntó agitadamente, dando la impresión de que había corrido por toda la estación para alcanzarla.

Hermione asintió un poco intimidada por que todas las miradas estuvieran sobre ellos dos.

– muy bien... ¡hasta entonces! – le dijo Terry sonriendo antes de despedirse, con un beso en la mejilla, de Hermione.

– ¿es tu novio? – le preguntó la señora Weasley – es un chico muy guapo –

Hermione se sonrojó de sobremanera – no... – contesto en susurro, bajando la mirada.

– oh bien... bueno, vamos... se nos hará tarde, aún tenemos que ir por las cosas de Harry – dijo Molly apremiándolos.

Se subieron al coche de los Weasley, Ron se encargó de dejar a Hermione junto a Harry, pues se había retrasado un poco fingiendo atarse los cordones de sus zapatos y al ver que su hermana iba a entrar la detuvo tomándola por el tobillo, aprovechando que sus amigos no se habían dado cuenta de eso.

– ¡ey¡Necesito espacio! – se quejó Ron haciendo que su hermana casi aplastara a Hermione contra Harry, que se encogió intentando ignorar la presencia de Hermione.

– ¡vamos, Ron, hazte a un lado! – se quejó Ginny intentando empujar a Ron, pero este se había acomodado de tal forma que no lo pudieran mover de donde estaba, acomodando las jaulas de Hedwig, Pig y Crookshanks entre él y la puerta.

– lo siento, Hedwig, Pig y Crookshanks necesitan su espacio – dijo fingiendo tono serio.

Harry se inclinó hacia adelante, acostándose sobre sus piernas, sólo para dirigirle una mirada asesina a Ron, quien fingía interés en las personas que caminaban en la acera.

_El momento es, en esta laguna azul, pero no esperes más, mañana no puedes._

_No ha dicho nada y no lo hará si no la besas, ya._

– muy bien, Harry – dijo el señor Weasley deteniendo el coche – te esperamos aquí, algo me dice que no le agrado a tus tíos – dijo observando las tres cabezas que se asomaban por la ventana de la sala.

Harry sonrió y se dispuso a salir del coche.

– ¿quieres que te ayude? – le preguntó Hermione con tono amable, antes de que Harry cerrara la puerta.

– no – dijo Harry sin siquiera observarla y cerró la puerta con fuerza. No, no quería su ayuda¡ya no!

Caminaba hacia la casa cuando escuchó que una puerta se abría y se cerraba, pero no se detuvo para saber quien era.

– ¿qué te pasa, eh? – le preguntó Ron en susurro, con tono molesto – Hermione estaba siendo amable, no tenías porqué actuar como un idiota –

– no, si idiota he sido toda mi vida... – le dijo Harry con tono enojado – pero tengo que acostumbrarme a no depender de ella¿no? Tú lo dijiste¡Hermione no va a estar siempre ahí! –

– oh, claro que no, pero tampoco es para que la trates así... cree que estás enojado con ella – le dijo mientras esperaban a que abrieran la puerta.

– ¡pues que crea lo que le convenga! – dijo aún molesto – ¡Hola! – saludó con tono seco a su tío Vernon, que le acababa de abrir la puerta – Ron, mi tío – dijo sin prestar mucha atención y entró a la casa esquivando a su tío, y Ron entró detrás de él.

– ¡oye¡Ya la oíste antes, ella no anda con Terry! – le dijo Ron mientras entraban a su cuarto.

– ¿no¡Pero si hacen linda pareja! – dijo con sarcasmo mientras aventaba su pocas pertenencias sobre la cama.

– ¡pareces un crío! – le dijo Ron enojado – ¿no que te gustaba tanto? –

– ¡oh, claro que me gusta¡La quiero como a ninguna! Pero si ella se quiere ir a hacer su vida a quien sabe donde, con el idiota ese, pues ¡que lo haga! Después de todo, es su vida¿no! – le preguntó enojado.

– pues ella se va a ir muy tranquila... ¡ella no será la que esté sufriendo por haber ocultado sus sentimientos! – le decía Ron también enojado mientras observaba a Harry caminar por la habitación – ¡si tú no se lo dices ella nunca lo va a saber! –

– pues ¡que no lo sepa¡Parece que no le afecta en nada! – dijo Harry aún enojado, sin dejar de caminar por la habitación, buscando algo donde pudiera guardar sus cosas, y desesperado pateó la puerta del closet – ¡idiota! – se reprendió al sentir un dolor agudo en su pie.

– ¿quieres terminar de rompértelo? – le preguntó Ron molesto mientras lo hacía sentarse en su cama – ¡si quieres te ayudo y te lo parto en dos! Talvez así te sentirías mejor –

Harry respiraba agitado, observando hacia todos lados, menos hacia su amigo, y pudo ver en la cama el álbum que le había regalado Hermione en su último cumpleaños, con fotos de los tres, y algunas donde salían Luna y Ginny.

– ¿quieres verlo? – le preguntó Ron al darse cuenta de lo que estaba observando Harry, y el moreno negó aún molesto – yo diría que te podría servir... – dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado – quien diría que Colin es tan buen fotógrafo... de algo le sirvió asediarte todo su primer año – dijo con tono divertido, pues la gran mayoría de las fotos habían sido tomadas por él.

Harry no dijo nada, ni siquiera había volteado hacia el álbum, no quería verla sonriendo y abrazándolo como si fueran grandes amigos. Pero lo eran... en ese entonces.

– Hermione se veía muy bonita en el baile... – dijo Ron remarcando el adjetivo que había usado para describir a su amiga – lástima de pareja... se habría visto mucho mejor a mi lado – dijo logrando captar la atención de Harry – ¡ja¡Lo sabía! – dijo con tono burlesco – ¿no que muy resignado a perderla? – le preguntó sonriendo – anda, mete todo esto en... mmm... podrías meterlo en esa caja, no es tanto – dijo señalándole una caja que estaba debajo de su escritorio.

Harry asintió y no tardó en guardar sus cosas en la caja, que al parecer había pertenecido al pequeño televisor que estaba en la cocina. Y salió de su habitación junto con Ron.

– buenas tardes... yo... bueno quisiera... –

Harry se quedó pasmado al verla hablando, nerviosa, con su tío, que flanqueaba la puerta.

– ¡oh¡Aquí están! – dijo Hermione con tono aliviado, al ver a Harry y Ron en las escaleras – ehm... nos esperan – dijo señalando sobre su hombro.

Harry fingió no haberla escuchado y siguió con su camino, mientras Ron negaba exasperado, recibiendo una mirada confundida de su amiga.

– ¿porqué tardaron tanto? – le preguntó Hermione caminando a su lado, pero Harry volvió a ignorarla y aceleró su paso.

– ven – dijo Harry mientras hacía que Ginny se sentara a su lado y cerró la puerta sin siquiera fijarse que Hermione estaba parada frente a ella.

– Harry, querido, Hermione quería entrar – señaló la señora Weasley.

– oh, lo siento, no me fijé – dijo Harry fingiendo tono apenado, y volviendo a abrir la puerta bajó del coche, sin voltear a ver a su amiga.

– ¿qué te hice? – le preguntó Hermione por lo bajo, con tono dolido, haciendo que Harry la volteara a ver por fin.

Observó detenidamente los ojos avellana de su amiga y se sintió mal al ver tristeza en ellos, y se limitó a negar.

Hermione bajó la mirada y, sin decir nada, entró al coche.

– ¿quieres decirme qué fue todo eso? – le preguntó Ron mientras subían sus cosas a su habitación.

– ¡no puedo, Ron, no puedo! – decía molesto – el verla no sólo me recuerda lo mucho que la quiero, si no también el hecho de que se va a ir... ¡se va a ir con ese idiota! –

Ron no dijo nada, entró a su habitación, dejó sus cosas cerca de su cama y esperó a que Harry entrara para cerrar la puerta.

– ya sabes que no son novios¿porqué no te das la oportunidad de disfrutar sus últimos días juntos?... ¡aunque sea como amigos! Harry, te arrepentirás si dejas que todo siga así hasta el día en que ella se vaya, y sabes que muchas cosas pueden suceder mientras ella esté en el extranjero... puede conocer a alguien... – le decía Ron intentando hacer que cambiara su actitud hacia su amiga.

– ¿crees que no sé que puede conocer a alguien?... ¡al principio temía por eso! Y por el hecho de que le puede gustar vivir en algún otro lado, pero ¡ahora está Terry! Y aunque no sean novios ahora¡puede pasar algo entre ellos durante el viaje¿Viste la forma en que le habló cuando se acercó a ella! – le preguntó molesto – Terry es hombre y tanto tiempo junto con ella... – decía, pero se detuvo al escuchar que llamaban a la puerta.

– no te preocupes, no se escucha nada del otro lado – le dijo Ron, al ver su mirada preocupada, intentando tranquilizarlo. Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió sólo lo necesario para ver quien era, y se encontró con la mirada preocupada de su amiga.

– ehm... quería ver si podía hablar con Harry... – dijo con tono bajo.

Ron volteó a ver a su amigo – está un poco cansado... – dijo al verlo acostado en su cama, sabía que no era buen momento para que hablaran.

Hermione asintió – ¡está bien! – dijo levantando la voz y se fue de ahí con pasos apresurados, Ron habría jurado que había visto lágrimas en sus ojos, y por el tono que había usado, podía ser lo más seguro.

– ¿quién era? – le preguntó Harry al verlo sentarse en la otra cama.

– Hermione... – le informó con tono serio.

– ¿se fue? – le preguntó sorprendido y Ron asintió.

– quería hablar contigo... supongo que tú no tienes muchas ganas de hablar con ella¿no? – dijo con tono indiferente.

– creo que no... – dijo antes de acostarse bocabajo, volteando al lado contrario del que estaba Ron. No podría hablar con ella, como le había dicho a Ron, el verla le recordaba que se iba a ir con Terry, y eso le molestaba de sobremanera, y no quería ser egoísta, quería calmarse un poco antes de hablar con ella y disculparse por su actitud.

– ¡ey¡Mamá nos habla para cenar! – le dijo Ron minutos después – vamos, no tienes que hablar con ella, pero tienes que bajar... – le dijo echándole una almohada en la cabeza.

Harry refunfuñó y lo maldijo un par de veces mientras se levantaba.

– ¡oye! No es mi culpa que mamá crea que estás hecho un palo... ¡tienes que comer bien, querido! – le dijo imitando el tono de voz de su mam� haciendo reír a Harry – ¡corre! Que seguro no tarda en venir mi mamá a bajarnos a maldiciones – lo apuró mientras abría la puerta.

Harry asintió levantándose de su cama y salió junto con Ron aún sonriendo, pero su sonrisa se borró al toparse con Hermione, quien salió, seguida por Ginny, de la habitación de esta última.

– ehm... ¿pensamos quedarnos aquí o bajaremos a cenar? – preguntó Ginny, pues se habían quedado parados a medio pasillo.

Harry y Hermione asintieron un poco desorientados y siguieron con su camino, pero Ron detuvo a su hermana.

– ¡oye, quiero cenar! – se quejó Ginny, pero Ron le indicó que bajara la voz – ¿qué te traes? – le preguntó desconfiada, pero hablando en voz baja como se lo había pedido su hermano.

– ey, es un secreto¡eh! No se lo puedes decir ni a Hermione... – le dijo con tono serio y Ginny asintió bastante interesada pues tenía mucho tiempo que su hermano no le confiaba secretos – a Harry le gusta Hermione... – le dijo sonriendo, haciendo que Ginny abriera los ojos sorprendida.

– ¡ey¡Ron! – lo llamó Harry al pie de la escalera.

– ¡ahí vamos! – se apresuró a decir Ginny – ¡no te creo! – dijo emocionada.

– pues créelo, pero el muy burro no hace nada... oye¿a Hermione le gusta Terry? – le preguntó volviendo a ponerse serio, pero sonrió inmediatamente al ver que Ginny negaba.

– él se va a ir con ella porque sí le interesa ayudarla, además¡Terry tiene novia! – le aseguró.

– ¡oh¡Esto es perfecto! – dijo Ron sonriendo mientras caminaban escaleras abajo – sólo hace falta que ella se lo aclare a Harry – dijo con tono determinado.

– oh bueno, ella se lo habría explicado con gusto antes de que se negara a hablar con ella – le dijo Ginny frunciendo el entrecejo.

– pero ¡no se negó! – le aseguró Ron – es sólo que aún estaba muy alterado, yo fui el de la idea de que no hablaran... –

– ¡perfecto¡Y ella llorando por que creía que Harry no quería hablar con ella! –

– cielos... bueno, de cualquier forma haré que Harry hable con ella... – dijo con tono resuelto antes de quedarse callado pues ya habían llegado a la cocina.

– ?piensas esperar más! – le preguntó Ron con tono alterado, mientras caminaban por el jardín de la madriguera, dos mañanas después.

– ¡no es que yo quiera esperar, es sólo que me acerco a ella y me huye! – le explicó Harry con tono triste.

– bueno, y ¿qué esperabas¿Que actuara como si nada¡Fuiste un idiota con ella! – lo regañó Ron – pero ven¡mira! Está ahí con Ginny... – le dijo mientras lo apuraba a caminar.

Harry intentó caminar lo más rápido posible para poder seguirle el paso a Ron y, cuando estaban a unos cuantos metros de las chicas, pudo ver la mirada nerviosa de Hermione.

– no quiere hablar conmigo... – dijo Harry entre dientes.

– patrañas – dijo Ron sin darle importancia – ¡Hola! – dijo con tono alegre al estar a menos de dos metros de ellas.

– Hola – dijo Ginny sonriendo mientras Hermione decía un débil "_hola_" sin voltear a ver a Harry.

– eh... Ginny, nos habla mamá... quiere que le ayudemos a poner la mesa para la comida – dijo dirigiéndole una mirada urgente a su hermana, que entendió la mentira y se dirigió a su hermano.

– ¡los ayudo! – se apresuró a decir Hermione antes de que comenzaran a caminar, pero ambos pelirrojos negaron.

– no tardaremos nada, pueden quedarse aquí, nosotros venimos en unos minutos – le dijo Ginny con calma, Hermione intentó argumentar, pero Ron la interrumpió.

– Harry no muerde – le dijo con tono burlesco, haciendo que Hermione se sonrojara, antes de tomar a su hermana por la muñeca y alejarse de sus amigos.

Harry la observó apenado y se acercó un poco más a ella – Hermione... – la llamó, pero no obtuvo respuesta – entiendo que estés enojada conmigo, no tenía por qué portarme así contigo – le dijo con tono apenado – es sólo que me molestó el hecho de que hayas invitado a ese... a Terry... – se corrigió al ver la mirada molesta que le había dirigido Hermione – en lugar de habernos invitado a Ron o a mi... – Hermione lo observó sorprendida – lo sé, es bastante egoísta, pero no pude evitar enojarme... – le dijo bajando la mirada.

– los habría invitado, pero ustedes siempre se burlaban de mis proyectos para ayudar a las criaturas mágicas y pensé que no les interesaba – le dijo Hermione con calma – y Terry, a él le había comentado sobre la PEDDO y se mostró bastante interesado, entonces, cuando supe que mis papás habían aceptado que me fuera unos años al extranjero, le dije a Terry y él dijo que hablaría con sus papás, así que, en la fiesta en el campo de Quidditch me dijo que lo habían dejado ir, pero como no pudimos hablar bien, por que quería estar con su novia (ya que ella va apenas a 7°), se nos hizo más fácil hablar en el expreso – le explicó mientras comenzaban a caminar sin rumbo.

– vaya... de verdad lo siento... – se disculpó Harry apenado – fui un idiota... –

Hermione lo volteó a ver negando – ¡no digas eso! – le dijo con tono serio – debí decirles, pero, bueno, ustedes ya tenían planes... Ron conseguiría un empleo de medio tiempo con su papá y tú... tú querías independizarte... no creía que les importara – dijo bajando la mirada, pero Harry la hizo voltearlo a ver.

– puede que Ron y yo seamos unos idiotas muchas veces, pero todo lo que hagas me importa... ¡nos importa! – se corrigió bajando la mirada por unos segundos.

Hermione le dirigió una sonrisa amarga – gracias... – dijo volviendo a caminar.

– ¿a dónde irás primero? – le preguntó Harry intentando retomar la conversación.

– quiero ir a Bulgaria... – dijo con tono bajo, pero Harry sí la alcanzó a escuchar bien.

– ¿a Bulgaria? – preguntó sorprendido – ¿qué hay ahí de interesante? – preguntó con tono serio.

– ¡mucho¡Tienen una historia bastante interesante! – le dijo emocionada – Víktor me ofreció alojamiento... – le decía, pero Harry la interrumpió.

– ?te quedarás con él! – le preguntó sorprendido, de nuevo, y se sintió bastante aliviado al ver que Hermione negaba.

– como estaré viajando por todo el país, no puedo estar en un solo lugar – le explicó con calma – espero poder sacar mi carné... así será más fácil... el señor Weasley me dijo que... – decía volviendo a emocionarse, pero Harry la interrumpió.

– estoy seguro que lo podrás conseguir – le dijo con amabilidad, un gesto distante.

No podía dejar de sentirse acorralado cada que la escuchaba hablar de su viaje, lo decía tan emocionada, el sólo mencionar el asunto hacía que sus ojos brillaran y se llenaran de vida, haciéndolo sentirse celoso de un tonto viaje, pues él no podía hacer que sus ojos brillaran de esa forma.

Había desaprovechado el tiempo, y no sólo se lo recalcaba él mismo, si no que Ron se lo recordaba con cada día que pasaba: "_te estás viendo lento_"... "_no sabes lo que podría pasar si se lo dices_"... "_Terry pasará con ella más de un año si no hablas_"... "_te queda un mes_"... "_aprovecha que está sola_"... "¿_no que tanto amor¡Dile!_"... "_olvídalo, me rindo contigo_"... "_?te queda una semana!_"... "_eres un... ¡la vas a perder!_"...

– ¡muy bien hecho, Harry¡Se va mañana! – lo regañó Ron.

– ¡cállate Ron! – le dijo Harry con tono molesto observándola desde la ventana de la cocina.

– ¿por qué, en lugar de estar aquí paradote, no vas y hablas con ella? – le preguntó Ron con tono serio.

Harry negó, no se atrevía a dejarle saber sus sentimientos para que al día siguiente se fuera y se olvidara de él por estar ayudando a un montón de Elfos que no querían ser ayudados.

– ¡no tienes lucha! – dijo Ron enojado mientras se daba media vuelta para ir a ver qué quería su mamá.


	3. Es mejor que te decidas

**!Hola! Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo, sé que prometí no volver a tardar tanto en actualizar, pero mis papás me obligaron a ir con ellos de vacaciones (que raro suena ser obligada a salir de vacaciones ) En fin... espero que me disculpen, y sólo me queda decir "¡DISFRUTEN EL FINAL!"**

No entendía para qué iban a ese dichoso bosque, podrían pasar la última noche en el jardín de la madriguera, no había necesidad de meterse entre un montón de árboles.

– Hermione... – la llamó al verla sentada en el último escalón que bajaba al jardín. Hermione lo volteó a ver sorprendida – ¿te encuentras bien? – le preguntó preocupado y Hermione asintió.

– sólo estoy pensando un poco – dijo con calma, volviendo a apoyar su cabeza en sus manos.

– oh... bueno... ehm... ¿te dijo Ginny lo del bosque? – le preguntó mientras se paraba a su lado y Hermione lo volteó a ver negando – ah, pues... ¡a Ron se le ocurrió que pasáramos esta última noche en el dichoso bosque! –

– ¿en el bosque! – le preguntó Hermione sorprendida y Harry asintió – pero ¿qué se piensa! –

– no tengo la menor idea... pero ya tiene rato que se fue junto con Ginny y Luna, así que creo que lo mejor es que vayamos¿no crees? – le dijo ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse, Hermione la tomó y se levantó con un tirón que le dio Harry.

– tonto... – le dijo Hermione riendo pues estuvo apunto de caer, Harry le sonrió encogiéndose de hombros y la guió por el camino que le había indicado Ron en la tarde.

– pero ¡qué ocurrencias! – se quejaba Hermione mientras caminaban entre los árboles intentando esquivar las ramas y raíces de estos – pensé que no volvería a pasar por esto cuando saliera del castillo... – dijo con ironía, haciendo reír a Harry.

– bueno, creo que Ron quiere que no te olvides de esos momentos – le dijo Harry sin dejar de sonreír.

Hermione le sonrió negando divertida, y le iba a decir algo, pero se calló.

– ¿estás bien? – le preguntó preocupado al ver la mirada sorprendida de Hermione, y la chica le señaló hacia su lado derecho.

Harry volteó asustado, mientras metía su mano a su bolsillo por si era necesario sacar su varita, pero se quedó igual de sorprendido que su amiga al ver lo que ella señalaba.

Era un claro enorme, no lograban ver su final desde donde estaban, era bordeado por enormes árboles y algunos arbustos llenos de flores, y no sólo eso, había un laguna que crecía a lo largo del claro.

– vaya... – dijo Harry aún sorprendido – Ron no me mencionó esto... – dijo mientras se acercaba.

– ¡Harry, espera! – dijo Hermione nerviosa corriendo hacia él y caminó detrás de él, tomándolo por los hombros.

Harry tomó una mano de Hermione intentando darle seguridad y llegaron hasta la orilla de la laguna.

– ¿seguro que Ron no te habló de esto? – le preguntó Hermione un poco nerviosa, aún aferrada a la mano y el brazo de Harry, que negó.

– nunca lo mencio... – decía pero se detuvo al ver una balsa acercarse a ellos – ¿qué demonios? – preguntó confundido, pero inmediatamente comprendió, a pesar de no ver a Ron, Luna y Ginny; que estaban escondidos a un lado de la laguna entre unos arbustos;, que Ron lo había planeado todo.

– ¿qué es esto?... – preguntó Hermione preocupada, observando todo el entorno, pero ahí no veían a nadie más aparte de ellos.

– no tengo la menor idea... aunque talvez podríamos usar la balsa para pasar al otro lado de la laguna, talvez están por allá... – le dijo intentando hacerla caminar hacia la balsa, pero Hermione se resistió – vamos, es segura, mira, si se empieza a hundir, tú puedes salvarme¡no pasa nada! – le dijo fingiendo seriedad, pero sonrió al ver la mirada preocupada de su amiga – vamos, no pasa nada, traemos nuestras varitas – le dijo palpando su bolsillo, Hermione lo pensó unos segundos, pero al final aceptó la idea de Harry – vamos... – le dijo guiándola hasta la balsa, y la dejó subir a ella primero – ¡cuidado! – dijo tomándola por la cintura y subiendo un pie a la balsa para intentar controlarla, y Hermione se aferró a su cuello – calma, está bien... vamos, siéntate... – le dijo dirigiéndole una sonrisa tranquilizadora, Hermione asintió y con ayuda de Harry se sentó en una de las tablas, que simulaban asientos, de la balsa. Harry empujó la balsa, mojándose el pantalón hasta las rodillas y se subió a esta.

– te mojaste todo – le dijo Hermione sonriendo al ver los zapatos y el pantalón empapados de su amigo.

– claro, no podía subirme antes porque estás demasiado pesada y la balsa se atoraba en la tierra... – le dijo con tono burlesco mientras comenzaba a remar.

– tonto – se quejó Hermione y le sacó la lengua.

Harry le sonrió, le gustaría tanto poder observarla detenidamente sin tener que explicarle porqué la observaba de esa forma, como si fuera una diosa, y es que ella lo era, era su diosa, la diosa a la que le gustaría adorar toda su vida, adorarla y amarla.

– ¡pero qué! – dijo sorprendido al sentir que un remo se le escapaba de la mano, intentó alcanzarlo, pero al soltar el otro remo, también fue a parar al agua, alejándose de la balsa al igual que el otro remo – ¡demonios! – se quejó, e intentó atraerlos de nuevo usando su varita, pero no tenía idea de donde se habían metido. Observó a Hermione, quien volteaba a todos lados, con varita en mano, buscando los remos.

– ¿qué vamos a hacer? – le preguntó preocupada.

Harry intentó tranquilizarla, pero ni él sabía qué podían hacer – no te preocupes... algo se nos tiene que ocurrir... somos magos¿no? – dijo intentando sonar seguro.

Hermione asintió nerviosa, y Harry la observó detenidamente, aprovechando que ella observaba a su alrededor – creo que, si no estuviera tan preocupada, esto me parecería hermoso – dijo mientras observaba los arbustos que tenían esas flores tan particularmente bellas.

– bueno, creo que nos serviría calmarnos un poco – dijo Harry intentando tranquilizarla mientras observaba a su alrededor, deseando encontrar a Ron por algún lado y matarlo por aquella "brillante" idea.

Llevaban más de diez minutos ahí, gracias a que no había ni una pequeña corriente o ventisca la balsa no se movía del lugar en el que habían quedado, y ninguno de los dos hablaba ni se volteaba a ver.

– ¿preparada para tu viaje? – le preguntó Harry intentando hacer plática, Hermione lo volteó a ver por fin y asintió aún un poco nerviosa – ¿a qué hora te vas? –

– en la noche... – dijo Hermione volviendo a bajar la mirada, mientras se abrazaba a si misma.

– ¿tienes frío? – le preguntó Harry y Hermione asintió de nuevo – ¿quieres mi camisa? – le preguntó desabotonando los primeros botones de su camisa, pero Hermione negó.

– ¡te vas a congelar! – le dijo con tono preocupado.

– pero... – intentó argumentar Harry, pero Hermione volvió a negar – esta bien, entonces ven... si no te enfermarás y no creo que te gustaría viajar con gripe o algo así – le dijo con calma, mientras le indicaba que se acercara.

Hermione observó el corto camino que los separaba y, algo temblorosa, se acercó a él sin levantarse demasiado para no ocasionar algún accidente. Harry tomó su mano para ayudarla a acercarse a él, pero al sentarse hizo que la balsa se tambaleara, y se aferró al tórax de Harry, ocultando su rostro en el pecho su amigo.

– calma... no te preocupes, todo está bien – le dijo Harry correspondiendo a su abrazo "_te quiero... te quiero, Hermione Granger_" decía mentalmente, deseoso de poder besarla en ese momento, mientras ella acomodaba su cabeza en su hombro, aún aferrándose a su espalda, y no pudo contenerse y besó su cabello – te voy a extrañar... – le dijo en susurro mientras acariciaba su cabello, y sintió cómo Hermione se aferraba a él.

_Shalalalala No hay porqué temer, no te va a comer, ahora bésala._

_Shalalalala Sin dudar, no lo evites más, ahora bésala._

– vamos... ¡Harry, despierta!... ¡despierta! – lo llamaba Ron mientras lo zarandeaba.

– Ron... me dormí demasiado tarde ayer y sé que fue tú culpa, por lo menos déjame descansar – le dijo Harry hundiendo su rostro en la almohada.

– Harry... Hermione se fue – le dijo Ron con tono preocupado, haciendo que Harry se levantara de golpe.

– ¿qué dices! – le preguntó completamente pálido – ¿có-cómo que... se... se fue! – preguntó levantándose de un salto de la cama y sin esperar respuesta de su amigo comenzó a cambiarse – ¿no dijo a qué hora salía su avión! – le preguntó a Ron mientras se acomodaba los pantalones.

– Harry, ella... – intentaba explicarle Ron, pero Harry no le hacía caso.

– ¿porqué se fue? Me dijo que se iba a ir hasta en la noche – decía preocupado y, sin esperar a que Ron contestara y con la camisa mal acomodada, salió del cuarto.

– ¡Harry, espera! – lo llamó Ron caminando detrás de él, pero Harry no le hizo caso y siguió con su camino, al pasar por la habitación de Ginny abrió la puerta de golpe y observó el interior, pero ahí sólo estaban Ginny y Luna, no había rastros ni de Hermione ni de sus cosas, así que, sin decir nada, prosiguió con su camino.

– Harry... Harry, ella no quiere que la busquemos – le dijo Ron con tono decaído, haciendo que Harry se parara en seco – lo siento... no tengo idea de por qué se fue, no le explicó nada ni a Ginny ni a Luna, sólo se fue... –

Harry negó pasmado – pero... pero... yo... –

– Harry, no le dijiste nada... ella no tenía ni una razón para quedarse más tiempo... a mi mamá le dijo que quería pasar este último día con sus papás... – le dijo aún con tono triste.

– ¡su casa!... ¡Fue a su casa!... ¡Necesito ir a verla! – dijo con tono desesperado, comenzando a bajar las escaleras.

– Harry, entiéndelo, no quiere que vayamos a verla – le dijo Ron deteniéndolo.

Harry lo observó con gesto desesperado y la respiración agitada. La había perdido... la había perdido para siempre.

– ¡estúpido! – gritó enojado golpeando la pared con los puños, y resbaló por la pared hasta quedar sentado en uno de los escalones, sintiendo las lágrimas abrasar sus ojos.

– vamos, amigo... cálmate... – le decía Ron intentando tranquilizarlo, pero Harry no necesitaba eso, Harry necesitaba salir de ahí.

Se levantó del escalón y bajó, con pasos apresurados, el resto de las escaleras y salió al jardín ignorando los llamados de su amigo. Corrió por el jardín hasta adentrarse en el bosque. Había desperdiciado la oportunidad perfecta, la había desperdiciado y a ella la había dejado ir.

– Hermione... – dijo mientras se detenía bastante cerca de la laguna – Hermione... – repitió cerrando los ojos y se dejó caer sobre la tierra.

Deseaba que por lo menos se hubiera despedido de él, que le hubiera dado la oportunidad de verla por última vez, pero se había ido, se había ido y sólo lo había dejado con un montón de recuerdos...

_"Oh Harry, estábamos seguros de que te... Dumbledore estaba tan preocupado..."... "¡Lo has conseguido¡Lo has conseguido!"... "¿Qué has hecho?... Dijiste que no intervendrías"... "No puedo creerlo... ¡hiciste aparecer un patronus capaz de ahuyentar a todos los dementores¡Eso es magia avanzadísima!"... "¡Harry, has estado genial!... ¡alucinante¡De verdad!"... "¡Muy bien, Harry!... ¡lo hiciste, averiguaste el modo, y todo por ti mismo!"... "¡Adiós, Harry!"... _

¿Porqué no se había querido dar cuenta¿Porqué no había aceptado que desde ese momento ya no la veía sólo como su mejor amiga?. _"¿creíste que iba a estar ahí para siempre¿Cuando tú lo quisieras?"_. Sí, él había pensado que Hermione estaría siempre a su lado, por eso no se había parado a pensar que ella podría irse, ni siquiera esos últimos días, tenía la esperanza de que ella echara sus planes por la borda y se quedara a su lado, sin que él tuviera que poner de su parte.

– ¡egoísta! – se reprendió molesto – ¡eres un maldito egoísta! Estabas acostumbrado a que ella fuera la que daba, la que se entregaba y arriesgaba sin pedir nada... ¡eres un idiota! – dijo furioso, enterrando los dedos en la tierra.

– opino lo mismo –

Escuchó la voz de su mejor amigo, pero no necesitaba eso, él ya sabía que había hecho mal, sabía que había sido una idiotez quedarse callado tanto tiempo.

– Ginny me dijo que recibió una lechuza de Hermione hace unos minutos... –

Hermione había escrito, eso sólo podía significar algo...

– ¿se fue? – preguntó Harry temiendo por la respuesta.

– no... aún no... creo que ella te lo había dicho¿no?... se va en la noche... – le confirmó Ron – le dijo a Ginny que pasará toda la tarde con sus papás, y le pidió que nos diera sus saludos... – dijo con ironía.

Harry rió burlándose de su propia suerte, había tenido la felicidad frente a sí mismo por casi una década y no había sabido luchar por ella, pero no dejaría que pasara de nuevo.

– ¿a dónde vas? – le preguntó Ron confundido al verlo levantarse.

– ¡tengo que buscarla! – dijo Harry con tono decidido, regresando sobre sus pasos.

– ¿irás a su casa? – le preguntó Ron mientras caminaba al lado de su amigo, y Harry asintió – ¡lo sabía!... ¡Sabía que no te rendirías tan fácilmente! – decía emocionado, dándole unos empujoncitos a Harry – pero... ¡oye¡Tienes una prueba de _Quidditch_! – dijo con tono preocupado, al recordad que a mitad del verano Harry había recibido una invitación para ir a una prueba para buscador en el equipo de los _Appleby Arrows_.

Harry se detuvo por unos segundos, esa era su oportunidad para comenzar a independizarse, era la oportunidad perfecta y era mucho mejor por que no era simplemente un trabajo, si no que haría lo que realmente le gustaba.

– lo sé... – dijo con tono cabizbajo y volvió a retomar su camino a la madriguera.

– ¿qué haces? – le preguntó Ron minutos después, mientras lo observaba revolver entre sus cosas – ¿para qué sacas todo eso? – le preguntó al ver que sacaba su álbum y un pedazo de pergamino – ¡oye¿Me escuchas? – le preguntó un poco molesto, pues Harry no contestaba, sólo se limitaba a seguir con sus cosas.

– sí, Ron... – dijo Harry con tono distraído mientras garabateaba algo sobre el pergamino, le hizo dos dobleces y buscó a su lechuza con la vista – ¡_Hedwig_! – la llamó asomándose por la ventana, y no tardó en aparecer frente a ellos una lechuza de plumas blancas. Harry le ató la nota y le dio unas indicaciones.

– ¿le enviarás eso a Hermione? – preguntó Ron confundido, pero Harry volvió a ignorarlo y salió del cuarto – ¡oye, Harry¿Me has escuchado un solo segundo? – le preguntó irritado.

Harry asintió haciendo un movimiento con la mano sin preocuparse por voltear a ver a su amigo.

– ¡Ron, dile a tu mamá que se lo pagaré! – dijo mientras tomaba un saquito.

– ¿qué vas a hacer! – le preguntó Ron acercándose a él, pero justo en ese momento Harry había echado el poco contenido que le quedaba al saco a la chimenea.

– ¡_a la casa de los Granger_! – gritó con claridad antes de meterse en la chimenea y perderse entre la flama verde. Recordó unir los codos a su cuerpo justo cuando sintió un fuerte aguijonazo en el brazo izquierdo, e intentó estirar los brazos al sentir que sus piernas chocaban con algo duro, pero sólo logró golpearse la cabeza con algo acojinado.

Intentó reincorporarse pero sus rodillas le dolían demasiado, así que esperó un poco a que le pasara el dolor. Mientras eso pasaba se limpió las gafas, descubriendo que, aparte de que estás estaban rotas, parecía que su brazo izquierdo había tenido la misma suerte que sus gafas.

Después de unos minutos de estar hincado sobre una alfombra, que parecía realmente cara, se levantó con un poco de esfuerzo, observó a su alrededor, pero el lugar parecía desierto. Caminó por la sala "_tengo que arreglar esto_" pensó al ver la enorme mancha de hollín que había sobre la alfombra y el piso de la sala, y con un sencillo movimiento de varita todo el rastro de hollín desapareció.

– eh... bien... creo que lo mejor es salir de aquí... – dijo luego de estar varios minutos observando, nervioso, la sala. Esperaba que no se hubiera equivocado, sabía que la clave que había dicho era la correcta, pues el señor Weasley se había encargado de anexar la casa de Hermione a la _red flu_, pero de lo que no estaba seguro era de que esa fuera la casa, talvez se había desviado al golpearse el brazo, nunca había estado en la casa de su amiga, así que no podía asegurar que estuviera en el lugar correcto.

"_tiene que haber algo..._" pensó esperanzado, mientras observaba detalladamente el lugar, y lo encontró, justo al pie de la escalera estaban un par de fotos de Hermione. En la mas reciente aparecía con un vestido muggle elegante y el cabello recogido. "_se ve hermosa..._" se dijo mentalmente, sin apartar la mirada de la foto, pero algo lo alteró, era el sonido de un coche, y estaba seguro de que se había detenido frente a la casa, sus nervios se alteraron al máximo, observó todo su alrededor y fue entonces que pudo ver una nota pegada en el espejo que estaba en el recibidor, era la letra de Hermione.

_Mam�, Papá voy a hacer unas compras... Hermione_

Si tan sólo no se hubiera detenido tanto tiempo observando la foto habría podido salir de la casa y decirle, a cual fuera de los papás de Hermione que hubiera llegado, que él había llegado en taxi y que buscaba a Hermione. A menos que... talvez aún tenía tiempo de salir y fingir que estaba tocando la puerta.

Se acercó rápidamente a la puerta y la abrió sin pensarlo dos veces, pero su corazón se detuvo al ver a alguien parado frente a esta.

– ¿Harry? – preguntó confundida – pero... tú... ¿cómo?... ¿qué haces aquí? – le preguntó totalmente desconcertada.

Harry la observó detenidamente¿era su imaginación o se veía más hermosa que nunca? Su cabello se lo había recogido con una pinza e iba vestida con unos jeans y una blusa amarillo pálido, era demasiado sencillo para hacerla ver diferente... o talvez era el hecho de darse cuenta que seguía ahí, que aún no la perdía. Sintió unos enormes deseos de besarla, eran aún más grandes que la noche anterior en la laguna, quería tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla, besarla y decirle cuánto la quería.

– Hermione, yo... – "_¡no hables!... ¡No hables!... ¡Sólo bésala!_" le decía una vocecita en su mente. Harry sacudió la cabeza intentando sacar esos pensamientos y se acercó a Hermione sólo para abrazarla, haciendo que ella dejara caer las bolsas que llevaba en las manos para poder corresponder a su abrazo.

_Shalalalala Por favor, escucha la canción, ahora bésala._

_Shalalalala Es mejor que te decidas ya, ahora bésala._

_Bésala. Bésala. Bésala. Bésala._

– pensé que no te volvería a ver... – le dijo Harry al oído, aún abrazándola – ¿porqué huiste así? – le preguntó rogando que su deseo de tenerla en sus brazos para siempre se hiciera realidad, pero Hermione, al escuchar su pregunta, se separó de él.

– no huí... – dijo por lo bajo mientras recogía las bolsas que había dejado caer minutos antes y Harry se inclinó rápidamente para ayudarla – sólo quería pasar unas cuantas horas con mis papás... no voy a verlos en unos años, lo sabes – dijo sin atreverse a voltearlo a ver – gracias... – dijo cuando terminaron de recoger todas las cosas que se habían caído de las bolsas.

– pero no te despediste... – le dijo Harry con tono triste mientras tomaba las bolsas de los brazos de Hermione.

– lo siento... fue algo inesperado y no quería molestar a nadie... – le dijo con tono apenado mientras entraban a la casa – no han llegado... – dijo al ver su nota aún pegada en el espejo del recibidor.

– no ibas a molestarnos... – le dijo Harry con tono serio, caminando atrás de ella – no volveremos a verte¿cómo iba a molestarnos despedirnos de ti? –

Hermione lo volteó a ver apenada – sí voy a regresar – le dijo un poco insegura.

– has pensado en quedarte a vivir en algún otro lado ¿verdad? – le preguntó Harry aún hablando con tono serio.

Hermione bajó la mirada y asintió – quiero alejarme un poco de la sobreprotección de mis papás... – dijo sin atreverse a voltearlo a ver.

– y de paso quieres alejarte de nosotros... – le dijo un poco molesto – ¿porqué, Hermione¿No hemos sabido ser amigos?... ¿quieres olvidarnos así nada más? –

Hermione negó preocupada – ¡no los quiero olvidar!... y claro que han sabido ser amigos... han sido los mejores que he tenido nunca... pero tengo que irme... – dijo volviendo a bajar la mirada.

– ¡pero te vas a ir y te olvidarás de nosotros! – le dijo con tono dolido – ¡no digas que no nos olvidarás porque eso es mentira¡ Te vas a olvidar de nosotros, nos vas a olvidar y harás tu vida como si nunca hubiéramos estado en ella! –

– ¡no es así!... ¡Nunca los olvidaría! – le aseguró Hermione mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

– entonces ¿porqué no quieres regresar?... ¡no necesitas irte a vivir a otro país para alejarte de la sobreprotección de sus padres ¡Puedes, sólo, mudarte de casa! –

– Harry, no entiendes... – decía Hermione intentando evitar que su barbilla temblara.

– ¡no¡No te entiendo! – gritó enojado antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse a la puerta, con la que peleó por unos segundos, pues no la podía abrir porque aún tenía las bolsas en los brazos, y, desesperado, golpeó un par de veces la puerta con una de las bolsas antes de dejarla caer al piso y le echó la otra encima, para luego abrir la puerta.

Murmuró un par de cosas in entendibles y escuchó a Hermione llamarlo, antes de azotar la puerta.

– ¡Harry! – lo volvió a llamar Hermione desde la puerta de su casa, pero él no se detuvo a ver qué quería, no quería escucharla, talvez había tenido que llegar ahí para darse cuenta de que ella no era la chica con la que realmente deseaba compartir su vida.

¡Si ella lo quería olvidar, él también la olvidaría! Olvidaría toda su amistad _"yo soy Hermione Granger, y ¿ustedes quiénes son?"_, olvidaría sus atenciones _"Hola... te he traído esto¿quieres dar un paseo?"_, olvidaría su preocupación por él _"creo que por el momento nadie debería montar en esa escoba"_, olvidaría su belleza _"y no habría estado de más mencionar lo fea que me encuentras"_.

¡NO¡Ella no era fea! No era fea y tampoco podría olvidarla, no podía olvidar nada de ella, ni los momentos que había vivido a su lado, tendría que haberse dado cuenta antes, aunque no estaba muy seguro de que hubiera servido de algo pues ella sí quería olvidarlos.

Apenas se daba cuenta, llevaba horas caminando sin rumbo fijo, ni siquiera se había acordado de que no había desayunado y ya era hora de la cena, pero en esos momentos no le importaba comer o no, eso sí lo podría olvidar por algunas horas más, ahora sólo necesitaba ubicarse y regresar a casa de Hermione, no podía dejarla irse así como así, tenía que recordarle que no los olvidara, que ellos siempre se acordarían de ella, que él siempre se acordaría de ella.

Nada más se había engañado al decir que la olvidaría, sólo había estado discutiendo tontamente consigo mismo, perdiendo el tiempo cuando podría estar con ella.

– ¡sabía que era esta calle! – dijo con tono ansioso mientras se acercaba a la casa de Hermione – ¡por favor, que esté aquí¡Que esté aquí! – repetía nervioso mientras esperaba a que le abrieran la puerta.

– ¿si? – preguntó un hombre alto con gafas cuando abrió la puerta.

– ¿está Hermione? – preguntó nervioso, y sintió que el alma le caía a los pies al ver al señor Granger negar.

– su amigo, el joven Bott, acaba de venir por ella... van rumbo al aeropuerto – le informó el señor Granger.

– ¡gracias! – dijo Harry antes de salir corriendo calle abajo, deseando encontrar algún taxi, el cual encontró al llegar a la avenida principal de la colonia en la que vivían los Granger – ¡por favor¡Al aeropuerto internacional! – dijo con tono urgente.

El taxi tardó más de una hora en llegar, pues, al parecer de Harry, había tomado las rutas con más tráfico de la ciudad. Pagó la tarifa y corrió hacia el interior del aeropuerto.

– Bulgaria... Bulgaria... Bulgaria... – repetía buscando algún vuelo que fuera a ese lugar, y ahí estaba, aún no veía ningún letrero que anunciara el vuelo a Bulgaria, pero había visto a Hermione. Al parecer revisaba que sus papeles estuvieran al corriente y, para su suerte, Terry Bott no estaba con ella, así que se acercó un poco más.

– ¿Harry! – dijo Hermione sorprendida al voltear y encontrarlo detrás de ella – pensé que... creí que tu... – decía sin caber en su sorpresa.

– no creíste que te dejaría ir sin que te despidieras de mi¿no es así? – le preguntó Harry sonriéndole.

– yo... eh... pues... – decía aún sorprendida – ¡gracias! – dijo abalanzándose contra él para abrazarlo.

Harry sonrió aún más y correspondió al abrazo de su amiga – ¿y Terry? – le preguntó cuando se separaron.

– está comprando algunas cosas... dice que no es capaz de viajar sin distraerse con algo – le dijo Hermione aún sonriendo – juraba que encontraría algo de Quidditch por aquí pero yo le dije... que... – decía entusiasmada, pero poco a poco fue borrando su sonrisa al recordar algo.

– ¿te encuentras bien? – le preguntó Harry preocupado.

Hermione no supo si asentir o negar – Harry... tu... ¡Harry, tenías una prueba de _Quidditch_ hoy! – decía preocupada – lo olvidaste ¿verdad? Harry esto era importante¿cómo pudiste olvidarlo? – lo reprendía como sólo ella sabía hacerlo y Harry negó – ¿entonces¿Porqué no fuiste? – le preguntó confundida.

– creo que prefiero despedirme de mi amiga a ir a una tonta prueba – le dijo Harry con calma, recibiendo una mirada sorprendida de su amiga.

– Harry... tu... ¡no es cierto! – decía sin poder creer lo que le acababa de decir Harry.

– mira, olvidemos el asunto, mejor vamos... a ver¿dónde tienes que esperar ese avión? – le preguntó mientras la hacía caminar, Hermione sólo levantó una mano y señaló hacia una sala donde habían varias personas con cara de pocos amigos.

Harry la guió entre la gente y la hizo sentarse en una de las bancas.

Bien, estaba ahí con ella, la tenía justo a su lado, con su mano sosteniendo la suya sobre su pierna, pero no decían nada, deberían estar hablando sobre sus aventuras en el castillo o algo parecido, pero no decían nada.

– Harry... en verdad tu... bueno¿faltaste a tu prueba para venir a despedirte? – le preguntó Hermione aún sin poder creerlo, pero Harry negó – oh sí... estaba segura que talvez me había confundido de fecha... – decía un poco decepcionada.

– yo no dije que no hubiera sido hoy la prueba – le dijo Harry sonriendo con tranquilidad, recibiendo una mirada confundida de su amiga.

– entonces ¿sí te presentaste? – le preguntó sin saber si emocionarse o no, pero se confundió aún más al ver que Harry negaba – ¿entonces porqué no fuiste? –

Harry le sonrió – falté porque tenía que venir – le dijo con calma.

– ¿a despedirte? – le preguntó Hermione aún confundida, pero Harry volvió a negar.

– a verte... – le dijo mientras se acomodaba en su asiento y Hermione frunció el entrecejo aún más confundida – vine a verte y a decirte que... que yo... no... no quiero que te vayas... no quiero que te vayas por que no sabría qué hacer sin ti... – le decía mientras tomaba sus manos y Hermione lo observaba nerviosa.

– Harry, yo... – decía con la respiración agitada, pero Harry la detuvo.

– no quiero perderte, Hermione... yo te... te... – decía poniéndose nervioso, pero no entendía por qué no podía terminar su frase, por qué no le podía decir lo que sentía por ella.

Y entonces entendió, al ver sus ojos y poder ver su alma a través de ellos. Se acercó lentamente a ella y, cerrando los ojos y acariciando su mejilla, rozó sus labios con los de ella y sintió cómo se estremeció Hermione al sentir su caricia – te amo... no te vayas... – le dijo entre suaves caricias que le hacía con sus labios, antes de besarla, aún acariciando su mejilla y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, y sintió cómo Hermione comenzaba a corresponder a sus caricias y a su beso.

– te amo... – le repitió a Hermione cuando se separaron, recibiendo una caricia de ella en la mejilla.

Hermione sonrió mientras deslizaba su mano, de la mejilla de Harry, a su cuello, para terminar abrazándolo.

– no te vayas... – le volvió a pedir mientras la abrazaba acariciando su cabello.

– Harry... – le dijo separándose de él con gesto preocupado.

– ven conmigo... quédate a vivir conmigo... y déjame demostrarte cuánto te amo... – le decía volviendo a tomar sus manos.

– Harry, yo... –

– si interfiero con tus planes ¡me voy contigo!... Hermione, de verdad te amo, te amo desde hace tiempo, pero no me atrevía a decírtelo – le decía Harry con tono urgente.

– Harry, no me has dejado hablar – le dijo Hermione con tono serio.

– lo siento... es sólo que no quiero que pienses que es algo que me acabo de inventar... no ¡llevó años queriéndotelo decir! Bueno, ahora que si tu no sientes nada por mi... si yo no... – decía bajando la mirada, pero Hermione lo detuvo poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus labios.

– sigues sin dejarme hablar... – le dijo mientras bajaba su mano.

– lo siento... es sólo que te amo y tu viaje me ha hecho comprender que estaría perdido si no estuvieras conmigo, si... –

– ¡yo también te amo! – le dijo Hermione un poco desesperada por que Harry no la dejara hablar, pero sonrió al ver la mirada sorprendida del chico de ojos verdes.

– ¿lo... lo dices enserio? – le preguntó con los ojos completamente abiertos y Hermione asintió sin dejar de sonreír.

– también te amo, Harry... y sí... me gustaría vivir contigo – le dijo sonrojándose un poco, y enseguida sintió los brazos de Harry rodear su cintura.

– te amo, Hermione Granger – le dijo sonriendo ampliamente, antes de volverla a besar.

– ¡Harry!... ¿Dónde te habías metido?... ¡Mi mamá casi me mata! – fue lo primero que escuchó de su mejor amigo, al caer en la sala de la madriguera – ¡desapareciste dos días!... ¡Dos días!... ¡Le tuve que decir todo a mi mam� Casi me mata por haberte dejado ir solo... creo que no tardaba en poner a medio mundo mágico a buscarte – le dijo enojado mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse – supongo que no pudiste hablar con ella... – le dijo cambiando su tono enojado por uno apenado.

Harry negó – nada de eso... yo... – intentó decir, pero en ese momento la sala se llenó de hollín – ¿estás bien? – preguntó mientras intentaba acercarse a ella.

– ¿quién es? – preguntó Ron desconfiado.

– ¿que tan pronto me has olvidado? – preguntó la voz de Hermione proveniente del montón de polvo que inundaba parte de la habitación – ¡y decías que yo me iba a olvidar de ustedes! – dijo mientras salía de la cortina de polvo, y al encontrarse con el pelirrojo lo abrazó inmediatamente.

– He-Hermione... – dijo Ron sorprendido mientras correspondía a su abrazo – entonces tu... ¿ustedes?... ¿que no podían siquiera enviarme una lechuza! – les preguntó molesto.

– lo siento, Ron, estábamos un poco ocupados buscando un lugar dónde vivir... además de que nos costó un poco de trabajo vender todos los boletos que ya tenía Hermione – le explicó Harry sonriendo.

Ron abrió la boca sorprendido – ustedes... van... ¿van a vivir juntos! – preguntó pasmado y Harry y Hermione asintieron.

– y no sólo eso – dijo Harry sin dejar de sonreír.

– ¿qué? – preguntó Ron observándolos confundido y Hermione le mostró su mano, en la cual había un anillo de compromiso – ¿de dónde sacaste ese anillo? – le preguntó sin entender.

– ¿Hermione?... – la llamó una voz desde el otro lado de la habitación – pero... ¿qué haces aquí?... ahorita deberías estar en Bulgaria – decía Ginny un poco confundida, pero sin esperar respuesta corrió hacia su amiga, que aún tenía la mano en el aire, y la abrazó – ¿pospusiste tu viaje?... – le preguntaba sonriendo emocionada.

Hermione negó – no me voy a ir... – dijo también sonriendo, mientras correspondía al abrazo de su amiga.

– ¿por qué¡tenías siglos planeando esto! – dijo Ginny confundida, aunque no podía ocultar su felicidad – ¡oh, cuando lo sepa Harry! Sufrió mucho cuando supo que te habías ido sin despedirte – le dijo pues aún no se daba cuenta de que Harry estaba atrás de Hermione.

– lo sé... – le dijo Hermione sonriendo aún más – me lo dijo hace dos días... – dijo mientras se separaba de Ginny, y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás deteniéndose al sentir los brazos de Harry rodearla.

– qué... – dijo Ginny sorprendida – ustedes... Harry... ¡oh, qué gusto me da! – soltó emocionada antes de abrazar a sus dos amigos.

– queríamos pedirles algo... – dijo Harry adoptando un tono serio, pero sin poder borrar la alegría de sus ojos, y Ron y Ginny los observaron seriamente.

– bueno, Harry y yo estamos... bueno... – dijo Hermione mostrando su mano de nuevo.

– ¡bien¡Si quieres presumirnos tu anillo nada más dilo! Es muy bonito, pero no tiene nada de especial, estoy seguro que ya había visto uno así antes – dijo Ron con tono cansado – ¡ey! – se quejó al sentir un golpe en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

– ¡si serás bruto!... ¡no es un simple anillo¡Es un anillo de compromiso! – le dijo Ginny con tono molesto, pero inmediatamente volvió a sonreír sorprendida – ¡es un anillo de compromiso¿Hermione, ustedes¡Ustedes están...! – decía emocionada y Hermione se limitó a asentir – ¡oh, felicidades! – gritó antes de lanzarse sobre ellos de nuevo.

– ¡ey¡Déjalos!... ¡Son mis mejores amigos¡Yo también los quiero felicitar! – se quejó Ron con tono celoso, mientras hacía que Ginny se separara de ellos – ¿porqué no me lo dijeron, eh? – preguntó fingiendo tono molesto antes de abrazarlos.

– bien... y ¿qué era lo que querían pedirnos? – les preguntó Ginny minutos después.

– pues, queríamos saber si quieren ser nuestros testigos... – les dijo Hermione sonriendo, mientras caminaban por el jardín de la madriguera.

– ¿testigos?... – preguntó Ron confundido – ¡ey! No vayan a querer hacer sus cosas frente a nosotros... yo ya tuve suficiente con ver como se ponía de idiotizado Harry... – decía con gesto molesto, haciendo reír a sus amigos.

– ¡no seas tonto! – le dijo Hermione sin dejar de reír.

– ¡ella habla de ser testigos para su boda! – le dijo Ginny también riendo.

– oh, bueno... eso... bueno, si es eso, entonces sí – dijo Ron sonriendo algo apenado.

– bueno... si no les importa... – dijo Harry separando a Hermione de sus amigos, quienes le enviaron miradas confundidas.

– ¿qué tramas, eh? – le preguntó Hermione sonriendo, mientras Harry la guiaba hacia el bosque.

– quiero estar solo contigo – le dijo mientras la abrazaba, caminando con dificultad por las ramas y las raíces de los árboles – te amo... – le dijo antes de besarla – quisiera poder llenar todos esos momentos en que pude haberte besado... – le decía aún abrazándola.

– ¿porqué no nos olvidamos de lo que pudo haber pasado y llenas todos estos momentos que tenemos por delante?... – le dijo Hermione sonriendo, antes de besarlo – te amo... – le dijo antes de aferrarse a su espalda.

– no dejaré que te separes de mi... no soportaría, siquiera pensar, que puedo perderte... me ha pasado tantas veces que aún no sé porqué no hice esto antes... – le decía mientras acariciaba su cabello.

– vamos... olvida lo que no pasó... disfrutemos esto¿esta bien? – le dijo Hermione reincorporándose para mirarlo a los ojos – lo único que me importa es que ahora estamos juntos... – le dijo Hermione sonriéndole.

– y no dejaré que nada nos separe – le aseguró Harry antes de volverla a besar.

**FIN**

**¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! A mi me encantó escribirlo, más porque me acordé de muchos momentos en los libros de la jefa: Rowling, en donde uno se puede dar cuenta de cómo poco a poco Harry está cayendo en las redes de Hermione :p jajajaja**


End file.
